Stop Running
by Laura-chanKHRFangirl
Summary: Laura is part of a Rebellion called the Raggs-Rebellion, which is consisted of survivors from the war between Raggs and Barsburg. Now Laura got in big danger and was caught by the Black Hawks. Her whole life begins to change.OCX?
1. Catch me!

**Hi guys~ this is my second English fan fiction, this one won't be just a one shot but a whole story (: English isn't my native language, but I try my best :) I wanted to write a fan fiction about 07 Ghost and got some ideas, so here it is, enjoy please (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost.**

* * *

><p><strong>07 Ghost - Stop running <strong>

**Catch Me!**

Sweat rolled from my forehead down and dropped to the ground. Trying to get air into my lungs I hid behind some Hawkziles. All the Soldiers ran around searching. Searching for me and my friend. Or maybe only for me. I didn't know if they already caught her. I don't hope so.

Bit by bit my breath slowed down. That was a really hard run. I didn't know I could run that fast and especially that long. But I managed somehow to hold it out. Maybe when you were in real danger, you became really a lot stronger.

I looked around, making sure no one saw me. It was time to go and find another place to hide. A real place to hide. When I was going to stay a minute longer, maybe someone will come and find me behind these Hawkziles.

Well, it seems like I wasn't lucky today. Right in the moment I wanted to sneak away, someone found me out.

"Ne, aren't you one of the two girls we are searching for?", a man playfully grinned at me.

I gulped and looked up at him.

He definitely was one of the soldiers, since he wore the uniform of the Barsburg Imperial Army.

He had black hair and wore black glasses, which hid his eyes. On his side, he had two swords.

I gulped again, feeling a strong aura around him. It felt like he was really dangerous, even with that wide grin on his lips.

As fast as I could I backed away, but I couldn't get far.

Extremely fast, he grabbed me on my red-brown hair and pulled me to him.

"Huh? Where do you think you're going? I think I'll take you with me. And oh, what are this cute little things?", he asked, playing with my ears on my head. "Isn't it obvious? They are cat-ears! I also have a tail! And now let go of me!", I shouted and slammed said tail at his hip and arm. Sadly it seemed like I was too weak to harm him in any way. He just looked at my tail, the grin going a bit down.

"That wasn't nice, girl", he said with a little bit sad voice.

"Tch…sure, I didn't mean it nice. And. Now. Let. Go. Of. Me!", screaming like hell I struggled and tried to escape from his grip. I even bit into his hand and there I got a reaction.

"Ah! You have fangs, too?", the man asked surprised and nearly let go of me. But he was really obstinate.

He solidified his grip immediately. Then he threw me over his shoulder. "Okay~ I'll bring you to Aya-tan! The others can search for your little friend", he said while walking away. "Please, stop struggling!", he thrilled cheerfully not even paying much attention to my punches onto his back.

"Let go of me! He? They didn't found her, yet?", I asked, hope shining in my eyes. If only Nami could get away, everything would be all right.

"Seems like it", the man answered.

"Thank goodness. She'll escape successfully", I sighed in relief. A little calmer now I moved out my claws and pricked his back.  
>"Ow~ so you have claws, too?", the black haired guy asked.<p>

"Yeah, so what? I have everything a cat has", I growled. Wasn't it obvious? And also, I wasn't the only human-cat in the Raggs-Rebellion.

Oh yes, I was part of a rebellion, consisted of survivors from Raggs from the war between the country of Raggs and the Barsburg Empire.

And I was one of the biggest troublemakers together with my best friend Nami. But today, wasn't a lucky day. As you can see, we got in big danger and now...yeah, I'll probably get everything back I've done to the Barsburg Military. That wasn't luck at all. Maybe I should pray to god, so that I survive this day.

Honestly? I would rather work for them then to die on them. But I think, that was a little much to ask for, since I killed some Soldiers myself. So, it was fair enough, if they killed me, too.

While I was thinking what to do, the soldier ran with me somewhere.  
>"Say, what do I have to do so that you let go of me?", I asked, hoping to get a deal or something like that, so that I could escape. If I only could have used my Zaiphon, but I couldn't. I used to much before and I barely had much strength left after that run.<p>

Obstinate. The only word I can describe this man's characteristic. "That won't do. But we're there in a minute. I can see Aya-tan already~", he thrilled happily.

I sighed. I really was in big danger. When I looked above my shoulder I could see a man from far away. Even from this distance I could feel his dangerous aura. More dangerous then the one of the black haired guy.

Exactly a minute past, when we stopped in front of that man. Ayanami was his name, when I memorized it right. He was the superior from the Black Hawks. A really dangerous group, as my own superior told us.

"Aya-tan! I caught one of the girls!",the man holding me reported his superior cheerfully.

"Good work. It's even the more dangerous girl", his superior noticed.

I grinned. That was right, thanks to my cat instincts I really was more dangerous than Nami.

"Lucky!", the man holding me shouted. He really was in a too good mood for my person, so I pricked him hard into his back.

"Don't be so cheerfully, this is a really serious matter!", I shouted.

"Stop pricking me. Your situation is bad anyway, but don't make it worse. Would be better, right?", he asked.

I bristled with anger. That guy pissed me of. What was with him anyway? Calling his superior 'Aya-tan'.

"Follow me", said man ordered.  
>"Hoh? Seems like Aya-tan has some plans with you. Oh yes, what was your name again? I forgot", the glass-wearer asked.<p>

"Laura Janina Auron. Just call me Laura", I sighed and then the man followed his superior, with me above his shoulder.


	2. Get me

**Hey guys~ it's me again (: another chapter of 'Stop Running'  
>Thanks for all the reviews (: and now enjoy the chapter (: <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost.**

* * *

><p><strong>07 Ghost – Stop Running<strong>

**Get me**

A few hours had passed since I was caught. Now I was sitting between the glass-wearer, who introduced himself as Major Hyuuga and his Begleiter Konatsu, a young ,blond boy with large, brown eyes, in their office.

I felt uneasy between them and also my body was screaming for some rest, but hell, I won't show any weakness in front of these guys.

The other soldiers didn't give up to catch Nami, yet. But they definitely had to. I was sure, she already was at a safe place.

It seems like I was right. Just a few seconds after I thought that, a soldier came in and reported:  
>"It seems like the girl has vanished completely. She can't be found anywhere!"<p>

"Let's stop this tag game then. We already have one of the girls. We'll catch the other one and other rebellions a other time", Ayanami said.

The soldier saluted and then went away.

A small and relieved sigh escaped my lips. I was so glad that they didn't catch Nami.

"Good for your little friend, huh?", Hyuuga asked me and grinned at me.

I said nothing, crossing my arms and looking away. I really didn't like that guy.

"You're going to ignore me?", he asked pricking into my side.

A small hiss came out of my lungs. But the glass-wearer didn't stop.

"Now, now, don't be so mad. Be happy that your friend could escape. Even if you're not that lucky", he said.

"I _am_ happy about her escape! And now stop that!", I shouted and then got a hold of his hand.  
>Looking up at his eyes I now could see above his black glasses and saw two dark-blue, cheerfully eyes. He locked his dark-blue eyes with my own dark-blue cat-like ones.<p>

"You should calm down a bit and get a hold of yourself. You're surely loud and somewhat like a wild cat", he smirked.

Letting go of his hand I just looked into his eyes, saying nothing. Well, I couldn't resist and growl a bit, but that was all.

"So~ what will we do with her, Aya-tan?", he then asked his superior.  
>"She'll be a bait to get near to the other rebellions", he said.<p>

I laughed. Now that was something. Using me as bait? Well, not with us. "Do you really think you could get them with me? Do you really think they'll try to rescue me? They rather think I'm already death!", I couldn't stop laughing.

Sure, maybe it was normal to use someone like me as bait, but we swore us not to rescue each other, when we were captured. That would make the whole situation worse, boss said. And he was right. In the end, the caught ones would only be used as bait, so rescuing each other was just what our enemies wanted.

"We'll use a promise collar on her", Ayanami said, stood up and left.

"Er...eh?", I managed to stop laughing and blinked.

Is it possible that no one listened to me? And what was that? Promise collar? Oh, I'm so dead. Really why was I so unlucky today? I had much luck in the past and now, all this luck vanished. I could clearly see the end of my days in front of me.

"Okay~ now come here, Lau-tan~", Hyuuga thrilled.

I glanced over to him and freaked out at the sight of the collar. Also ignoring that he called me

Lau-tan. He'll get to hear something later.

Pulling all my left strength together I jumped from my chair far away from Hyuuga. "Don't come near me! I won't wear this! Forget it! I won't wear it!", I screamed shaking my head. My tail whipped back and forth in panic.

Looking around for some way out of this I bit my underlip.

Argh! That guy comes nearer and nearer. I don't know what to do. I don't want this freaking collar.

"Don't come near! I won't wear it!", I screamed again and hissed dangerously, while baring my claws.

Okay, if he comes near enough I'll scratch him, maybe he leave me then. But only maybe.

When I looked at the glass-wearer I saw a really big grin on his lips. He was up to something. I could feel it. With tense muscles I waited.

It was just a second, but in this second he somehow managed to get behind me and attached the collar to my neck.

My eyes widened. How? How could he be so fast? I didn't see him come closer!

"NO!Argh! No, that's not fair. Why are you so fast? What's with that? Put it off me! Put that freaking collar off from me!", I screamed and pulled at the collar.

"You really should calm down, you know. I won't do anything when you scream like that. Well, just to inform you, I'm now your Master and if we don't see each other for 48 hours the collar will explode", Hyuuga explained, cheerfully like the whole time.

A big growl escaped my lungs and I turned to him.

I was going to grab his neck, when he suddenly said "Bind" and I couldn't move even an inch of my body.

"What have you done?", I hissed.

"Ah, this collar has three commands. One of them is bind, so that you can't move, as you can see", Hyuuga explained obviously happy about it.

"What are the other commands?", a wanted to know.

"Sleep and pain", he thrilled.

I groaned horrified. Today was really not my day. I've never been that unlucky. What have I done wrong that I suddenly was so unlucky?

"Well, then. Say, do you all wear black clothes?", he asked, while he put out a lollipop, unpacked it and put it into his mouth. At the same time his eyes looked at my black clothes.

I only wore shorts, a shirt and a pair of boots. All in black. My red-brown hair falling over my back down to my hips. I had a hair-ribbon on, but while fighting I lost it.

"Yep", I just said.

"I see. When have you eaten something the last time?", he asked.

I tilted my head to the right. "Yesterday...at lunchtime...", that was right and I even could feel it. I was starving.

"Great! Then let's eat something! Konatsu-kun? Do you come with us?Take a break sometimes~", the glass-wearer thrilled.

His Begleiter sighed, but agreed. He was a bit hungry himself.

Together we went to a small kitchen and made us something eatable. Rice and fish that was.

While I nibbled at some of the fish Hyuuga started to ask questions about me.

That was like that.

"Can I ask you some questions? I'm curious."

"Sure", I only said, grinning inwardly.

"Okay. Do you have any family?", he then asked.

"I consider the whole Raggs-Rebellion my family", I answered.

"I see. Since when are you in this rebellion?"

"Since the beginning..."

"Hmm~...What are you in the rebellion? I mean what's your post?"

A small grin appeared on my lips and with my hair I created a shadow over my eyes.  
>"I'm not the boss", i said.<p>

"What then?" He really wanted to know it. But I won't tell him.

"Nothing important", I said. I think we can consider this a lie, but he didn't have to know, right?

"Hm...", he was clearly dissatisfied with that answer, but he went on with new questions.

"How many are over you?", he asked.

Clever, but not clever enough.

"Three, we're not that much", more or less true. For a rebellion we maybe were much, but all in all I don't think we are much against the Barsburg Empire. No, we definitely weren't.

"Hm...do you like your superior?"

"Sure!"

"Has anybody a pet of you?"

I just put a small little dragon like creature out of my shorts pocket. It was a black Fyulong, with gray fur around his neck, between his little horns and on his tail. He was sleeping right now, but since I was pulling him up with his tail, what I knew was painful, he slowly woke up. Opening his eyes a bit, he showed two crystal-blue eyes.

"Pya...?", he mumbled in question. Smiling I put him onto my right shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything is alright", I whispered into his ear.

"What's it's name?",Hyuuga asked.

"His name is Pipo", I answered.

"Do you like him very much?"  
>"No, I love him", I grinned. Yeah, I really loved this dragon like creature.<p>

I once found him when I was going to make trouble again for the Barsburg Empire. He seemed so defenseless I couldn't do anything else than take him with me.

"And the others. Do they have any pets?", Hyuuga asked.

"Maybe", was my short answer, while I gave Pipo some of my food.

"You don't know? I'm sure you know", he said.

"Maybe", I said again.

Again he weren't satisfied with my answer, but he noticed that he couldn't get any other answer from me.

"Do you have any siblings?", Konatsu now asked.

"I can't remember that you asked me, if you could ask me something. I remember just Hyuuga asked me", I said and grinned at the blond.

"Well, do I need permission to ask? I don't think so", he said with a small confident smile.

"What if yes?", I asked.

"I want to know too if you have siblings!", Hyuuga chimed in now.

"Okay,okay. Yes I have siblings", I said sighing.

"How many?", Hyuuga asked.

"Just one", I said.

"Brother or sister?", Hyuuga asked.

"Me as a boy", I smirked.

"You mean a twin brother?", Hyuuga and Konatsu asked at the same time.

"Yep", I said and grinned widely.

"Is he a human-cat like you?", Konatsu asked.

"Sure~", I thrilled.

"Do you two like to be human-cats?", Hyuuga asked this time again.

"Oh yes, we do love it. There are many pros, but sadly also drawbacks", I sighed at the end.

"I see~. Okay, last question. Say, how old are you?You seem young"

I smiled. "Well, that's nice. Actually I am only 16 years old", I said.

"That's how it is. Hmm~", Hyuuga said.

"So, I think it's time for me to ask some questions, don't you think so,too?", I asked.

"Hm. Yeah sounds fair", Hyuuga nodded.

"Okay. It's just one. Well, you see, no one told me clearly, I just heard it often from others. The Black Hawks, it's said that all of you are Warsfeil. Is that true?", I wanted to know, tilting my head to the left side.

Hyuuga nodded. "More or less, yes. All of us are Warsfeil, except Konatsu. He is a normal human", he said.

"Oh, I see!" A little surprised I smiled at Konatsu. "Must be hard sometimes, to be the only human, right?", I asked him.

"Ah, not that much", he said, scratching the back of his head a bit shyly.  
>"That's good", I smiled gently. I don't know why, but in some way I felt sorry for him. But it wasn't even necessary! He was alright, he said it himself.<p>

Sighing to myself I pet Pipo. A small purr came from him.

"An now? What will you do with me..._master_?", I asked playfully emphasizing the word master.

"Ah~ well, maybe you can help Konatsu with his work. Kona-chan always complains about it, he'll surely be glad to have you help him,Lau-tan~", he said.

"That should do...but that _Lau-tan _doesn't do!", I shouted at him. "Cut that out, Major Hyuuga", I said.

"Aw~ why? It suits you. What do you think Konatsu-kun?", he asked his Begleiter.

"Well, I think she has all rights to complain, but I have to say, I don't think he will stop it, even if I say that it doesn't sweet you", the blond guessed and looked at me a little apologizing.

I sighed. These guys. I really didn't know how to handle them. I was getting tired of them. Especially of this Hyuuga.

We finished eating and then Konatsu suggested to show me my room.

I somehow couldn't believe that I had a own room. But it was a nice room, I had to admit. After thanking Konatsu for showing me the room I closed the door and wandered to the bed and threw myself onto it.  
>What a day. So much misfortune. Why? Especially: Why me? What would Ducan, my boss, say when he hears of this? Ah and my twin to. He will laugh me out when he hears all this!<p>

I curled myself up and cuddled a bit with Pipo.

"Burupya~?" He looked at me with big, worried crystal-blue eyes.

"It's okay. Somehow we manage to survive and get back to the others. They won't catch the others and I won't stay long here", I said determined. I'll definitely find a way out of this, no matter what.

Yawning I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately. Pipos little purr the only thing I heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, yes, that's it (: I hope you enjoyed it ;D<strong>

**Okay, maybe we can say, that Laura is a _bit _short tempered :D **

**whatever, it won't be the last time that a scene like that with the collar occurs xD**

**Last but not least, here a picture of Pipo, I made it while I wrote this chapter :D  
><strong> xxfreaky-sunxx. deviantart .com/#/d488lb6

**it's on my dA account :3 **

**Okay then, until the next chapter! Leave Reviews if you want :D Bye-bye~ :D**


	3. Hold me

**Helloo~ Guys~ it's me again!;D a new chapter from 'Stop Running' **

**thanks again for your reviews (: I'm glad that someone likes this story (:  
>well, now enjoy this new chapter (: but be sure, that it won't be as funny as the others were (; well, in the beginning that is ~<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost.**

* * *

><p><strong>07 Ghost – Stop Running<strong>

**Hold me**

_As fast as we could we ran true the castle. Behind us ran our parents. _

"_Run!Just run!", I heard my father scream. _

_Holding the hand of my brother thigh I ran and ran, through the halls of the castle of the country of Raggs. _

"_Onii-sama. How long...do we have to run, yet?", I asked. I was tired of this running and my little legs couldn't take it anymore. _

"_Just a little more. We have to get out of here", he answered and smiled at me with a charming smile. _

_I couldn't resist and had to smile back. His charming smile, it was the most beautiful smile on this world, I thought. _

_I immediately stopped when I heard a loud scream behind us.  
>My brother and I looked at each other, then we looked behind us and our eyes widened. <em>

_Soldiers had caught up with us and now they attacked our parents. _

_Mother had already fallen. _

"_Run! Damn it! Laura!Lauren!Run for your life!", father screamed. _

"_B-But dad-", I stuttered, near tears._

"_Come on Nee-chan..", Lauren said and pulled me with him. _

_The last thing I saw was a tall soldier with black, spiky hair and black glasses. A wide grin was on his lips. _

_Then suddenly someone grabbed us and everything turned black._

Slowly I opened my eyes halfway, pulling my arm over my face. That dream...that wasn't only a dream. It was a memory of mine. A memory of the day I lost my parents in that war.

I thought a bit about the soldier. I knew him. This black hair and the black glasses. Especially this grin.

I opened my eyes fully. "Damn...it was him!"  
>I banged my fist on the bed. A small tear rolled over my face and then dropped onto the bedsheets.<p>

Suddenly I felt a finger at my right hip. Immediately i jumped up throwing the one who just touched me to the ground next to my bed.

I blinked at the person. It was Hyuuga. "Who was what?", he asked, his voice lowered not minding that I pushed him to the ground.

Tears filled my eyes. "You! You and your other soldiers! You killed my parents!", I screamed.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and lightly squeezed.

"Oh, then you are maybe one of the cute twins I couldn't catch thanks to that assassin Ducan?", he asked.

"Why do you know him?", I growled while slowly squeezing his neck.

He grinned. "Let go of my neck, maybe I tell you then", he said.

I growled again, but didn't move.

He sighed a bit. "Come on Lau-tan. Let go of your master", he said.

I didn't give him any reaction. Just staring down. Tears rolled slowly down my cheeks and to the ground or on Hyuuga.

"You were a combat slave, right?", he asked then.

"You've seen the mark", I just said, trying to hold back hiccups.

"Yes...who made the scar above it?", he asked.

"Ducan...", I mumbled.

"Are there more combat slaves in the Raggs-Rebellion?", he asked.

"Yes. And now stop asking!", I said, my voice rising.

"Calm down, Laura", he said, set up, taking my hands from his neck and pulling me into an embrace.

"Killing me, won't bring them back, as well as screaming at me", he said.

I couldn't say anything. Just crying in his arms. No one of us said something.

Suddenly Pipo licked away some tears from my face. It tickled and I began to chuckle. "S-Stop it..Pipo..that tickles", I chuckled lightly.

"Pya~!", he just said cheerfully obviously trying to cheer me up.

"Say~...do you like that?", Hyuuga asked. I nearly could _hear _his smirk.

Then he began to tickle my cat-ears. I purred. It was nice, but...

"S-Stop that! I..I don't want that!", I pouted. I didn't want him to make me feel good.

"But your purring is so cute~", he thrilled grinning at me.

Suddenly the door was banged open.  
>We both, Hyuuga and me, looked at the door in shock. My eyes widened when I saw Ayanami in his right hand holding a white snake, fizzing in agony.<p>

"First, what are you two doing there? Second, do you know this snake?", Ayanami asked.

At the first question I looked at Hyuuga. "It's your fault, so you answer the first question. And the thing whit the snake. Yeah I know her", I said.

Actually it was one of Namis four snakes. This ones name was Skully, the most important one out of all four.

Ayanami looked at Hyuuga. "Don't mind our position. We just had a serious conversation about Lau-tans past", Hyuuga said.

"That's it, hm...well, maybe this letter was for you?", Ayanami then asked and showed me a opened letter.

I grinned a bit. "It must be. So let me guess. You couldn't read what was written there, could you?", I guessed, knowing that Nami used cryptography, she and I made in the past.

Ayanmai nodded and gave me the letter, while I was standing up.

I took a quick look at it and grinned.  
>Nami wrote:<p>

_Hey Laura._

_I'm pretty sure you're alive. If not you're not yourself. Whatever they do to you or whatever you have to do now, remember all the promises to Ducan and try to survive. _

_Right now, the rest of us, who was with you, is hiding in the Barsburg church. Nero wants to become a bishop. This guy is really crazy. I can't believe it! But whatever, try to answer this letter, when you received it. Together we find a way how you can get out of there. _

_Yours Nami. _

I disrupted the piece of paper, threw it into a bin next to a desk and then looked at Hyuuga and Ayanami.

"Nothing important. My friend seems a bit worried, that's all. Very well then. So, what was that about work, yesterday, Major Hyuuga?", I asked innocently.

"Oh, right. Let's go", he said.

"But before you work. Put on this uniform", Ayanami said and threw a uniform at me, while letting go of Skully. The snake immediately crawled over to me.

In disgust I looked at the uniform. Did I really have to wear this? Damn it. I really don't want that, but what else should I do?

Didn't I say myself that I rather work for them then die on them? Why did I even though about that?

A bit growling to myself I nodded and after Hyuuga and Ayanami left, I changed into the uniform.

Then I wrote a answer for Nami, gave it Skully, knowing that she would know how to vanish from this place and then went to the office.

It was really busy in the office. It seems like all Black Hawks were present.

I cleared my throat and I got the right attention. Konatsu noticed me and waved at me saying I should come over to him.

Smiling I went over to him and looked above his shoulder. "Seems like many paperwork. Best work in the world, don't you think?", I asked with a sarcastic undertone in my voice.

Konatsu nodded and sighed.  
>I set myself next to Konatsu. "All right. Then let me help you!", I said cheerfully. "You seem really into it", Konatsu noticed.<p>

"Ah...well...that's...it's better for me to do paperwork then anything else. Anything else would probably be troublesome in any way..you see...like they ask me out about the rebellion or whatever they have in common. So you can say, this is more or less a excuse for me being busy", I said, lowering my voice and grinning a bit.

"Ne, Hyuuga, is that the girl you captured?", a loud, young voice asked.

When I looked up I saw a small boy, with pink, plaited hair. An eye patch covered his right eye. His other eye was a dark pink and looked curious at me.

Behind him stood a really tall men, taller than Hyuuga. He had short, spiky blue hair and light blue eyes.

Hyuuga, standing next to Ayanamis desk and licking at a lollipop, grinned at the small boy.  
>"Yes, she is. She is cute with this cat-ears and the tail, isn't she?", he asked.<p>

The boy looked at me and nodded a bit. "Never seen someone like that", he said wondering.

"But there are a lot more of my kind", I said, smiling gently.

"There are? I didn't know that. Did you know that, Haruse?", he asked the tall man behind him.

The tall one shook his head. Seems like he didn't know as well.

"And you're part of the Black Hawks. I thought you all would know that there are many human-cats, especially in the Raggs-Rebellion" ,I said, playfully arrogant. "Well whatever. What are your names?", I asked and looked curious at the two.

"Hehe~ I'm Kuroyuri and this is my Begleiter Haruse", the little one said. "And you are?", he wanted to know.

"Laura", I smiled at him. Then I took some of the papers from Konatsu and began to work on them.

"Do you have to do Hyuugas work now, too?", Kuroyuri asked.

"So it seems~", I said while reading and writing.

After that I worked quietly with Konatsu. Since we were two, we could do it pretty fast.

So in the early afternoon we were ready with everything. All work was done. For this day that was.

I stretched myself and yawned a bit. This paperwork made me tired. Just sitting around and work on those papers. That never was the right work for me, but it was something I had to do in the rebellion, too.

"Say Konatsu-nii~. Can I take a little walk around. My legs are going to sleep", I said and looked at the blond with puppy eyes.

"Er...okay...go. But..er...that Konatsu-nii...", he stuttered.

"Shouldn't I call you like this?", I asked making a face like a child that wanted desperately some sweets.

"Er..no, it's okay", he sighed.

"All right. See ya~", I thrilled and went out of the office.

"Oukayy~ that wasn't normal for me, but whatever. Let's see. It's not like I won't do anything for the others", I mumbled to myself and took a look around.

Right now I was in a normal corridor. A Somewhat dark corridor, if you asked me.

But it didn't matter. The only thing I should though about was, what I should do. And right there an idea popped into my head.

With fast steps I walked through the corridors looking around and thinking about stuff. Everything for the rebellion, that was.

I wandered nearly an hour around thinking about strategies how to escape this place and on and on, that in the end I really got a headache.

"I really should stop thinking so much", I mumbled painfully rubbing my forehead.

"About what did you think so much? Maybe a escape?", a all to familiar, deep and dangerous voice asked behind me.

Slowly I turned around and looked into two piercing, violet eyes. "Er...not really. I thought about...yeah, nearly everything that popped into my mind...hehe", I said sweat dropping. Laura, that was a lame excuse.

It was obvious that one of my thoughts had to be about running away.

Both of us knew it and both of just looked at each other. Then he turned around, waving his hand, telling me to follow him.

I did as said and followed him, sighing to myself. Oh, where did I get myself into again?

In the end he just went back to the office with me. Konatsu and Hyuuga were the only ones left in the office.  
>"Keep an eye on her Hyuuga or she won't stay long here", Ayanami said.<p>

"Sure, Aya-tan~", the glass-wearer said cheerfully and waved at me.

Setting myself next to him I looked at him.  
>Again he was eating a lollipop. "You like them?", I asked him. He just nodded grinning like an idiot.<p>

"Say~ do you have spies here, maybe as students at the Barsburg Academy?", Hyuuga asked.

"Even if, I wouldn't tell. But I can clearly say, that in the moment, we don't have any of our spies out", I answered in a serious tone.

"You sure?", he asked.

"Absolutely!", I said.

"Then why did I see students with a combat slave mark with a scar on it, like you have one?", he asked.

I looked at him in question. How come? Ducan didn't send any of us to the Barsburg Academy in the last weeks. Everyone was at home. Well, what we called our home.

And only combat slaves that entered the Raggs-Rebellion could have get the scar from Ducan.

To explain the scar to those of you, who don't understand why we have it. It simply shows that we are no longer combat slaves. Well, that's what Ducan wants to show with it. Not all people take it that way, but we do.

"That's not possible", I said with not that much confident I should have had.

"Ah, maybe I can show you. I think I can remember which students that were", Hyuuga suggested.

"That won't be necessary. I'm totally sure, that I'm the only former combat slave here", I said.

"Former, huh?"

"What? Got a problem with that? I'm no longer a combat slave! Got it?", I shouted at him.

"Your losing your calm again", Hyuuga just said.

I growled at him and even Pipo was angry now, jumping on him and biting Hyuugas neck.

"Ow! That hurts! Stop that!", Hyuuga shouted and tried to pull Pipo away. But the little Fyulong was stubborn and bit harder into his neck.

"OUTCH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Let's stop here ;D<br>Well, here comes new stuff together, don't you think? ;D**

**If there really is another combat slave like Laura, you have to find out in the following chapters :D**

**Well, leave a review if you want (: I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
>See you in the next chapter *waves* <strong>


	4. Lead me

**Hii there. Here i am again :D with a new chapter :D Thanks again for your reviews (: **

**I'm really happy about it and I'm so glad that you like it *-*  
>so here you go with the next chapter :3 enjoy (:<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost.**

* * *

><p><strong>07 Ghost – Stop Running<strong>

**Lead me**

The day went by slowly. Nothing happened, we just talked and worked and went to bed in the late evening.

The next morning wasn't as exciting as the one before, but I woke up because of Hyuuga again, when I felt his fingers brushed over my slave brand.

"Say, why is it at your hip?", he asked.

First I didn't say anything. I just sighed, when I noticed he was in my room again.

Then I said: "Did you know that it is really rude to enter a woman room without permission and especially sneaking into it? Also, please stop touching me at the hip, your gloves tickle a bit. But to answer your question. That's simple. I struggled when they tried to brand me."

"Ah I see. Do you think it would tickle when I don't have my gloves on?", he then asked grinning at me.

I looked at him suggestively. "Aw~ come on Lau-tan. Don't give me that look. You see, you really have a really nice skin and your sleeping figure, when I see you like this, I just have to touch you", he said cheerfully with a honest smile.

I blushed a bit, looking away. Really, what was with that guy? I didn't like him! And that's what I said. "Is it worth mentioning that I don't like you at all?", I asked.

"Really?", he asked and looked sadly at me.

I looked at him and sighed. God, that look... it was so...argh! I couldn't stand it, but it made me feel bad.

"Stop looking like that. You shouldn't be surprised about it. It's just natural...", I sighed and set myself up.

"So, today paperwork again?", I asked with a small grin.

"No~ today we will go on a mission, you, me and Konatsu", Hyuuga answered and stood up.

"What kind of mission?", I asked, while I stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Well, it seems like a second rebellion has appeared and we three should investigate if that's true. In an hour we will depart", he explained.

"I see. Well then. I'm ready in...let's say twenty minutes, since I take a shower", I said and then walked into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and the usual procedure. Then, really around twenty minutes later I left the bathroom.  
>I walked to my bed. Next to it stood my boots. I put them on and walked out of my room to the office.<p>

Konatsu and Hyuuga were already there. When I entered they looked at me.  
>"Good Morning, Laura-chan", Konatsu greeted me.<p>

I just gave him a nice smile and then looked at Hyuuga.

"Well, I'm ready", I said.

"That's good. We are ready, too", he said.

And so, after some time we stood in front of a Ribidzile. I gulped a bit. I've never seen a Ribidzile from so near. And I have to admit, from far away, they didn't seem _that_ huge.

I'm sure, even a person like me, who don't get lost often, will get lost in there.

So we went in. I looked around. It really was huge. I really feared to get lost.

"Ne...Konatsu-nii? Will you stay by my side, that I don't get lost, pretty please?", I asked giving him my puppy eyes again.

He smiled at me. "It's okay. I would have anyway. I think I'll be the one who will show you around anyway", he said.

"That's right Kona-chan~", Hyuuga thrilled.

"See?", he sweat dropped.

I sweat dropped myself. Poor one. He really seemed to have a hard time sometimes.

"Ah, there is Aya-tan. Uh, with his two panthers, too~", Hyuuga thrilled suddenly.

A little baffled I looked in front of us.

Actually not far away from us Ayanami walked, right and left on his side two panthers walked along with him.

My eyes began to sparkle. "Panthers? Gosh, I love panthers~", I thrilled happily.

My cat-ears began to twitch and my tail swung a bit around. I let out a cheerfully growl and carefully ran over to Ayanami and his panthers.

As they heard my growl they looked at me curious. Smiling I bent down and stretched out my hand to them.

Skeptical they looked at my hand, but then they seemed to accept me and didn't see me as anything dangerous. Smiling I pet them.

"Seems like they like her, Aya-tan", Hyuuga said, who now stood behind me.

Ayanami looked down at me and his panthers. "Hm", he just hummed.

He turned around and went away.

"Be prepared when we're at your destination", he said before he vanished in a room.

Ii didn't took us too long to reach our destination, the 3rd District. In the evening we were there and Hyuuga, Konatsu and me immediately were ready to depart.

Nibbling at my underlip a stayed behind Hyuuga. I felt uneasy, knowing, that the Raggs-Rebellion hide in the 3rd District as well as the new rebellion. I really hoped we wouldn't come across one of my comrades.

Konatsu seemed to notice my uneasiness. "Is something wrong?", he asked.

"Er...ah, no,everything's alright", I said and sweat dropped. I really had to be more calm and get a hold of myself. In the end I only would reveal that the Raggs-Rebellion lived here in the 3rd District.

Even if our hideout was really good. They only need to know that we were here and maybe at their best we would be found out in two weeks.

A few minutes past, in which we were totally silence. Then we jumped of the Ribidzile and looked around.  
>"Okay~ let's see were those new rebellions are. And Lau-tan!", he looked at me his grin turning in a really dangerous one. "Be a good girl and stay by my side", he whispered.<p>

"Sure thing", I said with a emotionless face. He looked at me for some seconds, then decided that I won't do anything and we started wandering around the town we were now in.

It was already dark and some stars started to show themselves in the sky. The streets weren't lit up good, but nevertheless we could see something.

Such as people who quickly disappeared into alleyways, as they saw us. I could see that some of them ran in fear.

"They really fear us, huh?", Konatsu whispered.

"That must be because they now that a new rebellion has appeared here", I guessed. That was half a lie. I knew better. They all knew that the Raggs-Rebellion lived here and feared to be involved.

I couldn't blame them. I would be like this, too.

"You think so?", Konatsu asked.

"I know", I said.

"How come?", Hyuuga asked.

"That's non of your business", I said and looked at him with sharpened eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at my eyes. "You really are a cat", he noticed.

"Be quiet and work", I said getting more and more pissed of by that guy.

"Why are you suddenly so mad?", Hyuuga asked.

"Because we have a mission to do and I don't like it when someone talks to much at a mission!", I hissed.

I sniffed when I smelled a all to familiar smell. I bit onto my underlip. That's what I feared. To come across some of the others. But it wasn't only someone, no, it was the boss. He was really near. But why? Normally he wouldn't wander off in the night.

Was something going on? Maybe he talked to the boss o the new rebellion! Yeah, it had to be exactly like that.

But in the night? I sighed a bit. Whatever it was, somehow I had to warn him that we were near.

"Do you smell something?", Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah, as example yours and Konatsus smell. You see, I just identified some smells I possibly know. Now let's go on", I said and walked forward.

Hopefully they were hiding somewhere good.  
>I looked around going in front of Hyuuga and Konatsu. Everything was quiet. No one of us said something and it was getting darker and darker. It also was getting cold.<p>

Suddenly a new smell appeared in the air. What was that? Blood? And what the hell? It was boss' blood, too?

My cat-ears stayed straight as well as my tail. My whole body tensed itself.

What was going on? What was Ducan doing? Why did I smell his blood? I had to do something! Right now!  
>And I did. As fast as I could I ran. I ran through the alleyways of the town, following the smell of Ducan's blood.<p>

"Laura wait! Where are you going?", I heard Hyuuga, but I didn't pay any attention to him.

I just wanted to help boss, whatever he was doing.

I could smell him, his blood, I approached him.  
>"Boss!", I cried raced into a side street and saw two men fighting.<p>

One of them was young and tall, had short and disheveled,bright blond, nearly white hair, wearing white trousers and a white shirt, over that a black pullover with detached sleeves and on his legs black, fake fur, as well as on the sleeves. He also wore black gloves and black boots, the same as mine. In his hands he hold a long, black sword using to fight his opponent, who was a bit older then him, with short, black hair, wearing dark jeans and a torn shirt. He was using two daggers.

The blond looked at me when he heard my scream. Azure blue eyes locked themselves with mine.

With small effort he threw the black haired man into a wall. He threw a small dagger into his shoulder and then walked over to me.

"What are you doing here? I thought they captured you? Or...when I look at your uniform...did they force you to tell them our hideout?", he asked.

"Don't worry. I didn't say anything. We just heard, that it seems like a new rebellion has appeared and we now have to investigate", I explained.

"I see. Well, there is the boss. Useless trash if you ask me", he said and nodded towards the man at the wall.

"Hoh? What's that? That's not your usual self", I said a little surprised, but smiling.

"Tch! He tried to kill me. That's all", he said and then began to attend a wound on his left shoulder.  
>"Bastard", he hissed.<p>

"You really are pissed of", I sweat dropped. It was rare of him to be mad like this. But it seems like it was a really big matter, since that guy wanted to kill him.

Suddenly I heard steps and knew it were Hyuuga and Konatsu.

"There you are! What are you...hoh?Who is that?", Hyuuga asked.

"Well, I think I say bye now. Be careful and don't get killed by that guys. Until the next time!", Ducan waved and then jumped onto a roof and just when he wanted to run a Zaiphon was thrown onto him. He blocked it with his own Zaiphon. "I'm sorry Major Hyuuga, but today I'm not in the mood to fight some freaking soldiers! Maybe next time!", he shouted,then laughed and then suddenly vanished.

"Our destination is there at the wall. He is the boss of the new rebellion and tried to kill the guy who just escaped", I reported in a monotone voice then went to the man. I smirked. The dagger was really near the heart of the man. But Ducan didn't kill him. In the end he was nice to him.

I took the dagger and put it into my pocket. Next time I see Ducan, I'll give it back to him.

"You're lucky. He is alive", I said.

"So it seems. Say...wasn't that Ducan?", Hyuuga asked.

I glared at him. That was enough to make clear that I wouldn't say anything.

Sighing I walked a bit and looked around. There was no one else. Or?  
>"Laura-nee!", a small girl called for me.<p>

I turned to her. She was coming from a small house. In the door of this house stood two little boys, looking afraid at me.

I bit at my underlip. That wasn't good. If Konatsu and Hyuuga saw those kids.

I knew all three of them, because their parents were part of the rebellion.

"Huh? Do you know her, Laura-chan?", I heard Konatsu asking.

"Is she maybe from the rebellion?", Hyuuga asked cheerfully, convinced that he was right.

A little scared because of the two soldiers, the girl clung to me.

Now I had a big problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe~ and here we stop again 3<strong>

**one shock after another? xD **

**Well, how Laura will get herself out of this misery, you have to find out in the next chapter. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a review (: **

**until the next chapter!*waves* **


	5. Leave me

**Hellouu~ guys~ it's me again with a new chapter from Stop Running ;D  
>thanks again for your reviews (: especially a big thanks to PrailidsCode , your review was really helpful, I'll try may best to at first shake of those Mary Sue symptoms of Laura :3 <strong>

**everything else will be revealed in later chapters ;D and now have fun with a really exciting and maybe a bit serious chapter 5 (;**

* * *

><p><strong>07 Ghost – Stop Running<strong>

**Leave me**

Taking a deep breath I looked down at the girl and then to Hyuuga.

"No. They aren't from the rebellion", I said really calm.

"And why do you know them?", Hyuuga asked.

"Am I not allowed to know normal citizens?", I asked.

"Sure, I just asked~", he thrilled lowly.

"Ne, Laura-nee. Why are you with soldiers? And why are you wearing their uniform?", the girl asked me.

I looked down at the girl with a sad look on my face.

"Now,now, don't worry. It's okay, trust me. How about you go back to your brothers and then go to bed? It's really late, small girls like you have to sleep now", I gently said and smiled a bit at her.

"Say!Are you now an enemy, Laura-nee?", one of the boys screamed at us.

I glared at him. Damn, why had he to ask that now? That would make everything worse.

"No rebellions?", Hyuuga asked.

"Not yet. But we will definitely become rebellions in the future!", the boy shouted.

I nearly face palmed. This boy. Why was he so freaking loud and all. Argh! Children were so troublesome sometimes, even if I was one myself in the past.

Grinning Hyuuga laid a hand onto the hilt of one of his swords. "Is see. That's how it is", he said.

"I swear, if you do anything to those children I kill you!", I warned growling. And after that maybe myself. I really couldn't take it if those children happens something, especially because of me.

"Ah, no Laura, we do it like this. Major Hyuuga. If you do move now a little inch more, your Begleiter has to say good bye", a familiar voice behind Hyuuga said.

Hyuuga turned around and we saw Ducan. He stood behind Konatsu holding his sword onto Konatsus neck.

Blue straps were now on the blade even on the hilt. It was a sign of his Zaiphon.

For a second I saw between Hyuuga and Ducan back and forth, then gently pushed the girl to the house, said a little good bye to the three siblings and closed the door.

Then I walked over to the man from before. Unconscious he laid there. I grabbed his collar and dragged him to Hyuuga.

"Well, Master. Our mission is completed, would you like to go back to the ship?", I asked in my monotone voice.

"No, not yet", he said and glared at Ducan challenging.

"I already said that I'm not in the mood to fight you", Ducan growled.

Carefully I laid my hand onto Hyuugas hand, which was on the hilt of his sword. Then I waved at Ducan giving him the command to push Konatsu to me.

He did as I told and the next moment I looked to the side I had to catch Konatsu and saw how Ducan jumped from roof to roof and vanished in the darkness of the night.

"Are you okay, Konatsu-nii?", I asked concerned. "I'm sorry. He is really hard to handle when he's mad and it comes to the children", I said , while looking at Konatsus neck to make sure that there wasn't any injury.

"I'm alright. It's okay", he said.

"Can you two feel those presences?", Hyuuga asked while he looked around.

"That's your fault. Those are possibly rebellions from us as well as from this man here", I said, grabbing the man on the collar again and dragging him with me back to the ship.

"Come on! I want some sleep! I can't take it when I hadn't enough sleep!", I shouted when neither Hyuuga nor Konatsu followed me.

I stopped and waited for their footsteps. When I heard them I continued to walk.

When Hyuuga and Konatsu were behind me I said: "Whenever you come across Ducan, expect rebels to be around."

Back at the ship, we reported Ayanami what happened and handed over the man we captured.

I sat on the table that was on the cockpit. Yawning I looked around and nearly shrieked when someone set a plate with fish on it in front of me.  
>Blinking I looked up and looked at a man with short, brown hair and a nice smile on his lips.<p>

"Ah...Colonel K-Katsuragi-san, right?", I asked. He nodded.  
>"Eat something and then go to bed. You seem tired and a young girl like you needs much sleep", he said.<p>

"Er...yes, thank you", I said and then looked at the fish, sniffing at it and then eating it.

Since the others were busy with the man we captured no one disturbed me and I had time to think a bit.

I asked myself why this man attacked Ducan. Had he any grudge against Ducan or was it because of our rebellion? I couldn't understand it.

And something bothered me. Why where the children alone? I knew their parents and over the day they weren't at home. That's why I took care of those children sometimes. But I knew, at the late evening their parents normally would be at home. And since they were spies and no spies of us were out in the moment, they should have been there, right? But they weren't. Why?

Furthermore, what will happen to those children know? Hyuuga and Konatsu now knew that they were children of rebels and since their parents weren't there, they were totally unprotected, even if the others were there. Those three are not the only children we have to protect.

I teared my hair desperately. If anything happens to those children it would be all my fault. I really should have been more careful. Not only that time, but also the day they captured me. I shouldn't have been so frivolous. I should have listened to Ducan and also my brother...

"_Are you both ready?", Ducan asked an looked at me and my brother. _

"_Yes Sir!", we saluted. _

"_We definitely kick their asses", I grinned determined. _

"_That's good. But be careful. Don't get careless and get caught", Ducan warned. _

"_Why should they catch us? I mean. They never caught us before, why should they now?", I asked with a bit arrogance in my voice. _

"_Because I can feel that your luck is near it's limit! If you're not careful they'll catch you today and it all ends for you", the blond hissed. _

"_I really don't think so", I said fully self-confident. _

"_Don't be so sure about that Nee-chan. I can feel too that your unlucky today", Lauren now chimed in. _

"_Oh, not you, too", I groaned. _

"_But it's tru- ehy! That's my tail!", Lauren shouted when I grabbed him at his tail and pulled a bit at it. _

"_Come on! Since when do I let them catch me?", I asked. _

"_Since today. So be careful", Ducan just said an then ran towards a young woman and a young man._

"Ahhh~ he was so right!", I wined and laid my head onto the table. I looked at Pipo, who has set himself in front of me and looked at me with his big, crystal-blue eyes. "I want to be like you Pipo. You have such an easy life ,you know that?", I mumbled.

"Burupya~", he just answered an licked my nose.  
>"You..stop that! That tickles!", I laughed.<br>Suddenly someone started to tickle my ears. A small purr escaped my lungs.

"Say, what's wrong with you, Lau-tan?", Hyuuga asked.

"Don't you have work to do? And stop that, I don't like it", I growled.

"You like it or you wouldn't purr", he said.

"Pipo bite him", I growled.

"Pya~!", with that the black dragon like creature jumped on Hyuugas shoulder.

"No, you won't bite me!", Hyuuga said trying to pull the little one from his shoulder. Well, that little thing wouldn't be mine if it wasn't stubborn. So when Hyuugas hand grabbed for him he bit into it.  
>"Outch!", Hyuuga winced.<p>

"That's what you deserve", I yawned. Standing up from my seat I looked at Hyuuga and Pipo.

"One thing bothers me", Hyuuga said as he managed to grab Pipo on his tail.

"What is it?", I asked irritated.

"He is a Fyulong, right? Why is his fur black?", he asked.

"I don't know, I found him like this. I think he is a Fyulong, since he really looks like one and speaks like one, but maybe he is just a normal dragon that looks like a Fyulong? I don't know myself", I sighed.

Skeptical Hyuuga looked at Pipo. "You're a strange creature, just like your owner", he then said.

I growled lowly. Taking Pipo back I said: "I'm going to bed. Good night."

And so I left the cockpit as fast as I could and went to my room.

In my room I took of my overcoat and threw it onto the chair in front of a desk next to my bed on the left side.

Taking off my boots I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Somehow I had to get out of here. But how? And without the promise collar.

I don't want to know what happens when I go back with this thing around my neck. I really don't want to get the others in danger. So I have to stay here.  
>The worse thing is, life here is in some way similar to the life in the rebellion. Do paperwork. Get missions to get rid of your enemies or whatever. Work and live together with comrades. And some more things.<p>

It made it easy for me to adapt to this life. That wasn't good. But it didn't change the fact, that I missed the others. It's a fact I can hide, but how long will that last?

Petting Pipo absent I sighed. What would boss say now? I sighed again. Yeah, Ducan...

Next to my twin I missed him the most. Seeing him today was really good.

When I closed my eyes I could see his face clearly in front of me. With this nice and gentle smile, which could calm down even the frightened child. Those beautiful and welcoming azure blue eyes. His messy blond hair the older ones liked to mess up even more.

I curled myself up. I had to stop to think about him and get some sleep.

Yawning I slowly went to sleep as I began to dream.

_Snow fell slowly to the ground. Everywhere I looked I only could see snow. _

"_So much snow", I whispered irritated. _

"_Yes, do you like it?", a blond asked me. _

_I looked up to him. It was Ducan, smiling at me warmly. _

"_Uhm~ it's beautiful~", I cheerfully said. _

"_That's good then", Ducan said and continued to walk with me. _

"_Where is Onii-sama?", I asked curious looking around. _

"_He went with Cassidy and Hay Len", Ducan answered. _

"_Ah! Look! What's this?", I shouted and ran over to something small, laying on the ground. _

_It was a really small creature with black fur, gray fur around his neck, between two cute little horns and on his tail. _

_Ducan caught up with me. "Looks like a Fyulong, but why is it black?", he mumbled to himself. _

"_I don't know, maybe it's like me. An unknown creature~", I chuckled. _

"_Maybe", Ducan smiled. _

"_Say, Ducan-sama~ Did you already found out why I have those cat-ears and this tail? I just noticed that I also have fangs and claws", I told him. _

"_No, I'm sorry. Show me your fangs", he asked and bent down. _

_I opened my mouth as wide as I could and showed him those two fangs right and left in my mouth. _

_Ducan chuckled. "How cute~"_

_I pouted. "They are not cute! They are dangerous. Raahw!"_

_The blond only chuckled. "Come on. Let's take that poor little dragon with us. Looks like he is lost and doesn't have any family. Now, it's time to go home", he said. _

"_Hai, Ducan-sama~", I thrilled and followed him with the little Fyulong like creature in my arms._

The memory and so the dream ended. But the night was long, yet. I dreamed another dream. I rolled around in my bed. That wasn't a memory.

_Shoots were heard. Orders were screamed. Everyone was in a hurry. _

_Hawkziles flew around. People ran and fought. Rebels against Soldiers. _

"_Cassidy take the children and run!Damn it! That woman!", I heard Ducan right next to me. _

"_She's your right hand. It's natural she wants to be at your side", I grinned calmly watching the fight against the Barsburg Imperial Army from a hill. _

"_I have you and Lauren. This woman is only good for taking care of children", Ducan growled. _

"_You're in a bad mood again. And I take care of the children, too. You know that", I recalled. _

"_Ouh~, take Lauren and look for your cousins and uncles and take care of that fight", he ordered groaning and pointed far away at a fight, that didn't look good for our comrades. _

"_Yes Sir!", we saluted and ran as fast as we could.  
>While running to the fight I managed to drag my two cousins with me. Two boys in my age, one with brown hair and purple eyes, called Arata. His brown cat ears twitched. <em>

"_Don't drag us like that!", he screamed. _

_The other one had white hair, as short as the hair of his brother. His name was Haru. Yellow cat-eyes pierced me. His white tail swinging around. "Let go", he hissed. _

"_We are going to fight. Order from the boss~nyahaha~", I thrilled. _

_The two boys groaned. Seems like they couldn't take my cheerful mood. _

_Right behind the fight we should enter, Lauren caught up with us. Next to him two, blond adult men. _

_Our uncles. _

"_Okay, let's help or comrades", Lauren said. _

_And so we entered the fight, extending our claws. _

_I jumped next to one of my comrades. "Back off, we take care of them", I ordered. _

"_Yes!Thank you!", the boy saluted and slowly retreated.  
>"Hoo~? If it isn't Lau-tan~", the soldier in front of me thrilled. <em>

_I inwardly groaned. Why him? Why of all soldiers him? _

_I readied my Zaiphon. I won't say anything to him. Just fight Laura and try to end this dream fast now. _

_Right in the moment I wanted to fire my Zaiphon everything turned black._

I woke up from a touch at my hip. Different from the other touches. It was skin against skin instead of cloth against skin.

I sighed, knowing what it was and who it was.

Was it really that hard to just leave me alone? Especially let me wake up alone?

* * *

><p><strong>And here we put an End to the chapter ;D <strong>

**I hoped you enjoyed it (: **

**just to say, the second dream just popped into my head when I listened to a Final Fantasy XIII Soundtrack :'D but that could be because of one of the next two chapters ;D **

**okay, leave a review if you want (:  
>Until the next chapter (; *waves*<strong>


	6. Know me

**Hello everyone (: here i am again (: thanks for your reviews like always (:  
>and here you go with the next chapter of Stop Running (: <strong>

**Disclaimer: (which I forgot in the last chapter :D) I don't own 07 Ghost.**

* * *

><p><strong>07 Ghost – Stop Running<strong>

**Know me**

Being a human-cat had many pros. You could hear better then others. You could smell more then others. Your reflexes were faster. Your instincts were sharpened.

But one thing bothered me very much. As a human-cat I really liked to be tickled at my ears. Well, my cat-self liked it but my human-self hated it.

I don't know how I got myself into this, but right now I was laying on my bed on my stomach and Hyuuga tickled my cat-ears.

It felt so damn good! But hell, I didn't want this soldier to make me feel good like this! Oh, I really didn't know what to do to stop him.

"Say...", Hyuuga suddenly began.

"Hm?", came from me.

"You don't seem mad anymore at me", he said.

"I am, don't worry about that. But you see. I'm not the type of human, that looks back all the time.

I have to look forward and that's what I'm doing. And also my mother...she gave me something I personally don't like that much. Forgiveness. Mother forgave everyone, even the Barsburg Empire. Crazy if you ask me. But in the end, I'll be the same when I'm older", I sighed.

"And also, didn't you say yourself, killing you or only screaming at you won't bring them back? I have to admit you're right. It won't bring them back...", I mumbled looking to the ground.

Yeah, maybe he killed my parents, but what should I do about it? No matter what I do, they won't come back, so much I know already. Ducan told me often as well as my brother.  
>My mother taught my brother and me whatever happens, not to let hatred get too near to us. Meaning, don't let yourself eaten by it and look forward and especially, forgive the ones who hurt you, don't hurt them as well and everything will be alright.<p>

That's how my mother lived and that's how my brother and I try to live as well. More or less we manage to do so.

I hated the Barsburg Empire. I couldn't stand this man right in front of me, nevertheless, there was this small voice in me, that said something else to me. It said thinks like _This man isn't as bad as you think _or _You don't hate him, actually you like him. _I couldn't find a way to just shut this voice down. But it was so annoying, because it wasn't true...was it?  
>There again! Why couldn't this freaking inner voice shut up? It irritates me and makes every situation with this idiotic major worse!<p>

_You think so? Come on. I'm right when I say you like him._

There it goes again. This freaking annoying conversation with this freaking annoying inner voice.

No I don't like him!

_Are you sure? I mean, it was easy for you to forgive him. _

When did I say that I forgave him?

_Look at what you just said to him. Your mother gave you the abilities to forgive. And since you said that you have to admit that killing him or screaming at him won't bring your parents back, you more or less forgive him._

That makes no sense to me.

_That's your own logic!_

It is? I don't think so. And whatever you say, I don't like that man!

_Are you sure? Now then tell me why you don't like him._

Okay, that's easy. First he is an idiot, annoying, noisy, likes to tease and mock me, tickles my cat-eras even if I say that I don't like it, he is a soldier of the Barsburg Imperial Army, is a Warsfeil, manged to catch me, is really good looking, his eyes make me melt, his swordsmanship is admirable, his grin is awesome, those black glasses look fucking good on him...-

_Ahem...so, I ask again. Do you really don't like him? I think the last five points say something else._

Huh? No, I don't like him because of those points.

_That's what you think. Ask your heart, what does it say?_

It says that you're annoying.

_And something else._

...you wont leave me alone until I say that I like him, will you?

_I just want you to know your true feelings for him._

Those are my true feelings for him. I don't like him! Fin!

_You're so stubborn! _

Just like you!

_Now again! Do you like him?_

No!

_Do you like him?_

And again. NO!

_Do you love him?_

I wish I could kill you.

_So you love him?_

God, no! I don't like him!

_Come on! Why don't you give up? Everything says yes!_

Don't you see that this conversation goes to nowhere?

_Yeah I know! But I want you to understand your own feelings for this freaking man!_

You are truly my inner voice.

_Yes I am! And now understand that you like this man!_

No!

_Laura Janina Auron of the Raggs-Rebellion! Admit that you like Major Hyuuga of the Barsburg Imperial Army! _

Could you please stop screaming? I'm getting a headache of this conversation.

_Argh! Okay! Let's stop that already. Next time you have to admit it!_

God, she is gone. Well, I think you understand one of my current problems now.

Not only that Hyuuga keeps me here and I don't know what to do to escape. No, my inner voice annoys me with the statement that I like _him_!

Major Hyuuga, currently more or less my master.

Lowly sighing I looked at Hyuugas eyes. Those dark-blue eyes with a amused look in it. They really let me melt a bit.

Grinning he locked his eyes with mine.

"Are you daydreaming? Right after you've awakened?", he asked whispering.

"Ah...er...no...I just had to though about something", I mumbled slightly blushing.

Carefully I took his glasses from him. "Why do you wear them?", I asked.

"Secret~", he whispered teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, set the glasses back and straightened up.

Yawning and stretching I stood up from my bed.

"So, what do we have to do today?", I asked, while I walked over to my desk and grabbed my overcoat.

"Until the late afternoon paperwork. Then we have another mission", Hyuuga answered.

"I see. What kind of mission?", I asked, while I put on my overcoat.

"You'll see~", he thrilled.

I sighed a bit, hasting into the bathroom to refresh me a bit and then followed Hyuuga out of my room to the office.

Right after we entered the office we had to work. I didn't know we had so much paperwork to do.

Before we left the Ho-Burg we had managed to do all the work, so why was there so much again?

I asked Konatsu and he said: "Well, those papers here are Major Hyuuga's, but since he doesn't do his work we have to do it and sometimes it get's to much."  
>I groaned. That guy! I really <em>didn't <em>like him! Next point to add to the others:

He doesn't do his paperwork.

While Konatsu and I worked on the papers we talked with each other. "

"Did you know, that your in someway use full to me? Since you're here Major Hyuuga wakes up on his own and that really early, just to see your sleep", Konatsu said.

I stopped for a second working. "That's...not true", I stuttered.

"Yes, it is", Konatsu smiled at me.

I slammed my head onto the desk. Damn it! Why me? Whatever I've done wrong I want to know what I have to do that all this stops.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay~ stop here :3<strong>

**it's not as long as the others, but I'm really exhausted, two chapters on one day is really hard**

**especially when the only thing you've done the last four days is writing fan fictions. To make that worse, it's even one that isn't in my native language :D you know how exhausting this is?**

**I need a vacation after this but next week I've school again xD**

**Well whatever, to be honest, I wouldn't write this if it wasn't fun for me to write (: **

**I really like to write this story and since there are some who like this story I'll keep writing on it (: **

**leave a review if you like to, until the next chapter (: *waves* **


	7. Listen to me

**Hey guys it's me again (: **

**First, I'm so sorry that chapter 6 was so short, but I really couldn't take it anymore but I wanted to post it T.T but hey, yesterday I didn't only post chapter6 but chapter 5 as well, so... give me a break 0.0 I'm really happy that tomorrow I'm not at home :'D even if I don't like where I have to go :'D (I'm in the fire brigade and next week we have open house and we have to prepare everything v.v and right after that I'll go to Italy) well, just to warn you, tomorrow there probably will be no chapter ._. **

**okay then, as always,thanks for your reviews (: yeah,it looks like this will be a HyuugaXOC story :'D that wasn't planed!T_T xD okay,don't listen to me :D enjoy the chapter :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost.**

* * *

><p><strong>07 Ghost – Stop Running<strong>

**Listen to me**

Everywhere were trees, other plants, it was a bit dark because of the trees and I could feel the presences of hiding people.

Right now Hyuuga, Konatsu and I were on the mission, Hyuuga mentioned this morning.

Those presences I could feel were our pray. A group of troublemakers who troubled citizens.

"Seems like twenty of them", I said.

"They are forty", Hyuuga corrected me.

"Okay, twenty more doesn't make it difficult", I sighed.

"Good then, you and Konatsu take on twenty and I take on the other twenty", Hyuuga ordered grinning.

"That's ten for me and ten for Konatsu. What a boring mission", I groaned while extending my claws. Taking a deep breath Zaiphon appeared around every single claw. A technique of mine, Ducan taught me.

Hyuuga and Konatsu unsheathed their swords and we stood back to back looking at the trees around us.

I could hear action behind the trees and in the next second a bunch of men jumped out of their hideouts and attacked us.

Concentrating a bit of my Zaiphon I fired all ten attacks. A dark smile appeared on my lips and ten men fell to the ground, blood spreading out of their body.

"It's boring~", I thrilled and watched Hyuuga and Konatsu killing the other men.

After a minute every single men laid on the ground.

I looked around. No one was left of the men, but there were new presences. Small presences.

Suspicious I looked into the forest. Bush rustled and two small figures appeared.

I gulped. A bad feeling overcame me. What was that?

The next second I stood in front of two children, a sword in my waist.

"Now, that was...close you...two", I groaned and then looked at Hyuuga.

"Look closely the next time", I said in a monotone voice.

"Why did you do that?", he just shouted at me. Fast he pulled his sword out of my waist and caught me before I could fall to the ground.

I smiled at the children, ignoring Hyuuga.

"You two...go back home. It's really dangerous in the forest. You never know...what creatures are awaiting you here", I told them.

They just looked in fear at me and Hyuuga, but then got a hold of themselves and ran away.

"Man, that really was close. You nearly killed them Major Hyuuga. Next time look closer. I don't want you to kill innocent children", I said.

"It were only some random children", he hissed.

And here is the next point for why I don't like Major Hyuuga:

Random Children?

I reached out and slapped him. Then I pushed him away from me and went over to Konatsu, holding my injured waist. Before I could reach him I stumbled and fell to the ground. I groaned. There was my misfortune again.

A shadow came over me and I knew it was Hyuuga. I gulped. I felt really uneasy now. This was bad. It was totally bad.

He knelt over me, put his chin on my right shoulder and whispered with a dangerous voice: "You should start to worry about yourself rather then other."

I gulped again. "But..that's how I live. First the other then me", I whispered back.

"That doesn't work anymore", he growled and turned me on my back. I hissed a bit. My waist hurt.

"See~ it hurts, doesn't it?", he asked with a cheerful voice again.

"What if? It's okay. I've got many other injuries", I hissed.

"Aren't you concerned about yourself?", Konatsu now asked.

"Not a bit. As long as I can do my work, no injury will stop me", I grinned.

"Your work, hm? Your work for the rebellion that is, right?", Hyuuga asked.

"Nothing else", I whispered determined grinning. "I'm sure that someday we will get everything back you've stolen from us", I said.

Hyuuga looked a bit skeptical at me.

"He'll come. The prince of Raggs, with the eye of Mikhail", I whispered.

That he would punch me in my face was the last thing I thought about, but he actually did it.

It hurt, but I could ignore it. The grin of mine didn't vanish while I laid a hand onto my left cheek.

"Nice punch, but it won't change in what I believe", I said.

Complete silence followed after that. No one of us said something. We just looked at each other, more or less grinning like we were insane or something like that.

I locked my eyes with his grinning a bit wider showing him my fangs.

"Sleep~", Hyuuga then whispered and suddenly I became totally tired.

"Uh...what's with that... I'm not tired, I don't want to sleep...", I mumbled my voice weakening more and more. Then my eyelids fell down and darkness overcame me.

When I woke up again I laid in my bed. I could feel a bandage around my waist covering the injury.

Someone was sitting on the edge of my bed. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw no one else then Hyuuga.

I sighed a bit. Who else should it be? So I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath hissing when it hurt.

"Be careful, this has to heal ,yet", Hyuuga said while laying a hand carefully on my injured waist.

"The following week you'll work only in the office. As long as you're injured I can't take you with me on missions", he explained.

I opened my eyes and hissed. What did he think? That I can't fight with that injury?

Seems like he could read what I thought through my eyes.

"With this injury you can't fight for real. You'll make the injury only worse. So stop looking at me like this."

I sighed looking away. Okay, maybe he was right. But working the whole week in the office?

That didn't sound good to me. I wasn't the type of girl that could work every single day in a office.

Again sighing I looked at Hyuuga. He grinned a bit.

"Get some more rest until you feel better", he whispered brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"But I feel a lot better... and I'm not tired anymore...and laying in bed is boring...", I mumbled while looking to the side again.

"Boring you say?", Hyuuga asked. I could only imagine how his grin grew wider.  
>An atmosphere build itself around us up, I didn't like. What was that for an atmosphere? I've never felt this type of atmosphere before. I felt myself in danger. Something was going to happen I probably won't like.<p>

_Are you sure you won't like it?_

Oh no, and now this freaking inner voice is here again. But why?

_Can't you tell the atmosphere?_

I never felt this atmosphere before.

_Even not with Ducan?_

Eh? No, why?

_Interesting! So, what do you think is this for an atmosphere?_

I don't know! If you know, then please tell me.

_That won't do. But I can help you to get it by getting back to our normal topic. _

What has it to do with the atmosphere?

_Everything~_

Eh? I don't understand.

_I'll make you understand, don't worry about it. _

Now I only have to worry a lot more.

_That's mean, especially since I'm the expert when it comes to things like this. _

Since when?

_Since I was born in your freaking stubborn head!_

Ah. So, how will you teach me to get what this atmosphere means for me?

_Think carefully. What you said was a little suggestive. _

It was?

_Why do you think does he grin so widely like he wants to do something to you?_

Because I said that?

_Right! And what do you think will he do to you?_

I don't know!

_Okay, then to get back to what you said. At the end you said it's boring in bed, right?_

Yeah so what?

_You should get it now. But okay. You see, I think he thinks about doing something to you, that it doesn't make it so boring for you. And what do you think could this be? _

...It's...NO!I definitely won't like THAT!

_Looks like you got it. Well, since you can't do anything about it because you like him and your injured I just say: Have Fun~ _

Hey, didn't I...argh! I hate this inner voice.

Back in reality I looked at Hyuuga and gulped a bit. That definitely wasn't good.

Was it really possible that his grin could grew wider? It really did. Doesn't that hurt?

"Say, don't you have work to do?", I asked sheepish, to get him somehow out of here. I was sure he had to do work, but well, there seems to be a certain person that did this work for him, just as he said.

"Don't worry. Konatsu is doing it", Hyuuga said. If his grin grew any wider I'll freak out.

I really didn't like this grin. It clearly said that he wanted to do something to me I didn't want.

But otherwise, there was something that nearly screamed for it. No! I can't let that happen. I don't want it! Fin!

I could kill this inner voice. Now it began to threw the same sentence at me.

_You want it!_

_You want it!  
>You definitely want it!<em>

_Your body is screaming for it!  
>You want it!<em>

No I don't want it! Ah man, what I should I do? I didn't want it! Or did I want it?

I'm getting confused by all this. I really didn't know what to do to stop this all and could just become desperate. Did I want it or didn't I want it?

Why was everything so difficult? And again, what did I do wrong that I got all this misfortune?

Maybe god didn't like me anymore or something like that.

I sighed and looked at Hyuuga. It was really bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Oookayy~<strong>

**let's end this chapter ;D hehe,yeah I want you to tantalize :D **

**But don't worry :D I'll write the next chapter immediately ;3 **

**maybe in the late evening(for me it'll be late evening) there will be the next chapter so be patient :3 **

**leave a review if you want :3**

**until the next chapter *waves***


	8. Just you and me

**Hello~ guys~ it's me again :D the next chapter is coming, one that is 'M' rated ;D **

**don't like don't read I would say *grin* and to warn you all!It's my first lemon ever! 0.0  
>and I'm sorry that I couldn't upload it yesterday it was a minute before 0:00am when I finished it Oo so I couldn't proofread it and all ._. <strong>

**but whatever,thanks for your reviews (: enjoy the new chapter (;**

**Warning: This chapter is 'M' rated because of a 'Lemon' (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost. 7**

* * *

><p><strong>07 Ghost – Stop Running<strong>

**Just you and me**

His eyes were locked with mine, he leaned himself above me his grin never vanishing.  
>"It's boring in bed, you say?", he asked whispering.<p>

I nodded hesitant. That's what I said, but I think I shouldn't have said that.

He leaned his head to my ear and whispered into it, making me shiver.  
>"Then how about that? Let me help you that it isn't boring any more."<br>I gulped a bit and stuttered: "You know...I...I am...injured..."

"I know~ I'll be gentle don't worry. And also, if you can't take this, a fight is impossible for you, don't you think so, too?", he asked.

Was that a challenge or something like that? But maybe he was right. Maybe? Oh no, he was totally right.  
>No, stop he wasn't! Fighting and <em>this <em>were two different things...right?

Or maybe not.  
>Ah, I was so confused!<p>

"Lau-tan~?", he whispered inquiring in my ear.  
>I shivered again and began slowly to blush a bit.<p>

My heart began to beat faster as he leaned over me completely, his hands right and left from my face.

Slowly his face came closer to mine. I could feel his breath against my skin now. Warm and pleasant.

"You'll like it", he whispered.

Everything in me said, yes, I would definitely like it.

My mind was at its limit and switched itself off. It wasn't needed here anyway, was it?

Somewhere deep in me I could here my inner voice chuckling and grinning like an idiot who was right in the end.

But I blinded it out. It wasn't important anymore, I just had to concentrate on this man above me.

Said man breathed on my lips and then carefully pressed his lips against mine.

Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying this sweet kiss.

He licked my underlip asking for entrance. Hesitantly I parted my lips and let him in. Letting him devour my mouth.

I could taste something. Something sweet. This taste had to be from his candy he ate. It tasted good I had to admit.

Playfully my tongue challenged his loosing to him in only a few seconds.

We had to break the kiss, since we needed air.

My pants were short and heavy. I could hear my fast heartbeat. I could feel that my face was flushed. Only because of him.

A small gasp escaped my lungs when I felt his tongue traveling my chin down to my neck.

Licking and sucking on the flesh all over my neck I could feel one of his hands wandering along my waist gently. It seems like he removed his gloves already since I could feel his bear skin on mine.

He carefully removed the shirt and bra I wore and revealed my upper body. Kissing along my body and letting me moan for more.

Gently I grabbed his hair closing my eyes and giving myself away to those sensations.

I moaned a bit louder than before, when his lips wrapped around one of my nipples, nibbling and sucking at it.

While he did that, his hands traveled down to my hips slowly pulling down my pants and throwing them to the other clothes next to the bed.

Carefully his fingers ran down my legs. He let go of my nipple kissing downwards my body.

Teasingly he played with my panties, but didn't remove them yet.

He kissed his way up to my neck again and nibbled at my earlobe getting more and more moans and gasps from me as replay to his actions.

I could hear my inner voice saying something to me. What was it? Oh, I got it, I had to take action myself now. I had to admit, my inner voice was right...again.

Seductively grinning I let my fingers run through his hair, down his cheeks to his neck beginning to unbuttoning his overcoat and removing it from him. I threw it to my clothes followed by his shirt.

Hungrily my hands ran down his muscular chest. Experimentally I played with one of his nipples successfully getting a small gasp from him.

I grinned a bit wider licking his lips and then kissing him passionate.

We continued to explore each others body, giving pleasure to each other teasingly and passionate.

Luring out gasps and moans from each other.

Until he whispered in my ear, making me shiver again.

"Do you want to go further?", he asked while already playing with my panties.

"Hmm~...sounds good to me~", I purred.

That was all he needed to to hear and in a few seconds he had removed our last clothes.

He locked his eyes filled with lust with mine. "It could hurt a bit, if it's your first time", he said.

I just smiled knowingly. That was nothing new for me.

"Just do it~", I purred seductively.

He grinned widely and then a bit carefully pushed into me. Painful moans escaped my lungs and were shut down by Hyuugas lips.

With one hand he tickled my cat-ears making me purr in pleasure and letting me forget the pain downwards a bit.

I wrapped my arms around his chest scratching his back a bit with my nails, leaving light marks on him.

Slowly he began to move inside me, getting only a bit faster after a time.

He promised to be gentle and he was gentle.

I just can't describe the pleasure he gave me with each thrust.

"Hyuuga~...", I moaned in this pleasure.

The faster he thrust into me the louder I moaned, from time to time, also his name.

Sometimes I could hear moan him my name.

Moans turned into low cries.

When he came deep inside me I cried out his name the last time.

The only thing what was heard now were our heavy breaths.  
>Another passionate kiss and Hyuuga laid himself next to me wrapping his arms around my chest.<p>

"That was really good, Lau-tan~", he cheerfully mumbled into my ear.

"And you know what?", he continued.

I hummed inquiring.

Smirking he whispered: "Now your completely mine."

I punched him at his chest and groaned when I felt the pain on my waist again.

He just chuckled tickling my cat-ears again and getting my purr as replay.

I snuggled myself onto him closing my eyes.

"I think now you're tired", Hyuuga guessed.

I just hummed agreeing.

He then placed the blanket over us both cuddling a bit with me trying not to hurt my waist.

I just began to doze off, when someone knocked on the door and walked in.

Slowly I opened one eye.

"Ah~ Kona-chan~ what is it~?", Hyuuga thrilled.

I could have slapped him and when I peered over to Konatsu I could see, that he wanted to face palm by the behavior of his superior.

I pitied him. Not only that he saw something he definitely shouldn't have seen, no his superior was taking the situation lightly as if it was nothing abnormal.

Okay, if I weren't from the enemies side, it would have been nothing abnormal, but well, I was more or less an enemy and we could consider this situation a total tabu.

"Well...i just wanted...to bring Pipo back...he seemed really worried...about you", Konatsu stuttered raising his hands were Pipo crouched smiling.

"Burupya~", he cheerfully said and jumped from Konatsus hands over to me and Hyuuga licking us both at our cheeks.

I groaned. I couldn't believe it. Don't say this little dragon began to like this freaking soldier!

Okay, I should calm down. Just a few minutes ago I had sex with said soldier, so Pipo had all rights to like him. Especially he, since he was more or less free.

"Say...Major Hyuuga...what will you tell Ayanami-sama, if he finds out about this?", Konatsu asked.

"That's a really good question", I had to admit.

"Er...", seems like our superior hadn't any idea of what to say.

And he also seemed unlucky as me, because right after that said man appeared behind Konatsu.

"Speaking of the devil", I whispered and couldn't resist and grin a bit. But maybe I should be careful who knew if Ayanami would only do something to Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga, you come with me. Konatsu look after Laura", Ayanami ordered and then went out of the room again.

"Hai,hai, Aya-tan~", Hyuuga thrilled, got up, put on his clothes again and then followed Ayanami.

Konatsu closed the door behind him and went to the chair at my desk and sat down.

I sat up holding the blanket close to me,watching Pipo jumping up on Konatsus head. We looked at each other for a while. Completely silently.

Yawning I leaned back into the sheets again. I really was tired after that.

"You should get some sleep. It's okay. I know he sometimes can be rouge", Konatsu said.

Already nuzzling myself into the bed I raised an eyebrow.

"He was gentle as he promised. But how do you know?", I asked closing my eyes.

"Ah..you...you don't want to know", he stuttered mumbling.

"Maybe your right...", I mumbled and then a few seconds later fell asleep.

It seems to me a few minutes after I fell asleep when something tickled me in my face.

Slowly I opened my eyes just a gap and saw blond strands falling onto my face. I opened my eyes slowly fully and could see how Konatsu backed off hasty.

"Uah...your awake again", he noticed.

"Yeah I am. Is something the matter?", I asked yawning.

"Er...no...you...just seemed to dream bad", Konatsu mumbled and blushed a bit.

_So cute~ _I thought to myself.

"Ah, I see. But to be honest, I didn't dream anything", I said smiling.

"That's good", Konatsu mumbled.

"Hihi, but thank you for being concerned", I chuckled and winked playfully at him.

"Er..yeah...no problem", he stuttered while looking to the ground and petting Pipo.

I chuckled lightly, setting myself up holding the blanket close to me.  
>Konatsu looked up to me his eyes stopped at my neck. "Even if he was gentle, he didn't hold back", he mumbled.<p>

"Huh? Why?", I asked an laid a hand on my neck.

"Maybe you look into a mirror. Then you will see it", he suggested.

"Hm, yeah, maybe I should do that. At the same time I can get some clothes on me again", I said already on my way to stand up but stopped in my movements.

"Do you want to go out while I put something on or are you alright with seeing me like this?", I asked grinning at the last part.

"I-I...I think I'm alright with it", he stuttered.

"Okayy~", I thrilled stood up quickly took my clothes from the ground and went into the bathroom.

I went to the mirror and groaned. "Damn it! That bastard! I'm so lucky to have this uniform!", I shouted.

I could hear Konatsu chuckle in my room.

"That's not funny, Kona-nii!", I shouted.

"It is! Oh, and stop giving me nicknames please!", he said.

"Hai,hai Kona-nii~", I thrilled.

I could hear him sigh and grinned widely refreshing myself with a quick shower putting a new bandage around my waist and putting on my clothes.

Then I walked out of the bathroom again.

"Alright! Now I feel good again. How long did I sleep by the way?", I asked.

"Three hours", Konatsu answered.

"Ah, I see", I said and sat down on my bed smiling a bit at Konatsu and Pipo.

It seemed like Pipo really liked Konatsu and Hyuuga. I sighed a bit to myself. But why did he like them?

Well, I think I had to let him do as he liked. Something else popped into my head.

"Say, are we already back at the Ho-Burg? I'm not sure, because the rooms here and at the Ribidzile look pretty similar to me", I asked.

"Yeah, we are back. Major Hyuuga brought you to your room", he answered smiling.

"Ah, okay", I mumbled.

Tilting my head to the side I watched Pipo jumping on Konatsus head again and nuzzling himself into his hair.

We both had to chuckle at this. Smiling at each other for a second we watched Pipo jumping around Konatsu and nuzzling himself onto him.

Suddenly the door was opened someone sneaked in and slammed it close again.

"Phew, that was close. Damn, I didn't know your brother could lose his calm, too, especially so extreme", a all to familiar white-blond man sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here?", I shouted at him clasping my hands over my head.

"Ouh shit!You're not alone?"

* * *

><p><strong>And Stop!:D<strong>

**Well, maybe you all can imagine who that fucking idiot is that managed to sneak through the whole District into Lauras room? :D **

**you'll see next chapter if you're right xD**

**and also, this idea popped at the last second into my head before I finished this and then had to go to sleep, so don't blame men for anything, this is what happens when I write until midnight!:D  
>so see ya, until the next chapter *waves*<strong>


	9. My Crazy Me

**All right,here I am again,after a really exhausting and long day 0.0(yeah today was so exhausting 0.0) right now it's an hour before midnight for me and thanks to the opening of Zombie-Loan and the 07 Ghost Drama CD's I'm getting a lot of ideas :D like this crazy chapter and the three new characters who will appear ;D **

**so, before we start, sorry if the lemon wasn't that good ._. as said it was my first ever and then in English... it was a desperate situation!Oo I nearly freaked out because of chapter8 it killed all my nerves I admit it, it's not my favorite one xD but I am so not perfect and that's why this story isn't perfect as well and has illogical mistakes :D it only proves that it's my story xD **

**especially the next chapter (: that really is something, I like :D because of that, even if it is somewhat illogical, I like it xD but I'll try my best to make the whole story as logical for you as possible, so don't worry!o.o :D**

**thanks for your reviews and enjoy my illogical craziness in this chapter :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost.**

**07 Ghost – Stop Running**

**My Crazy me**

Have you ever thought about a crazy escape that didn't make any sense?

Well, I have the feeling that I'm right into such.

In front of me ran a white-blond man holding a blond boy. We knew both.  
>A running Ducan and a unconscious Konatsu.<p>

How that happened? Don't ask me I don't get it myself. The last thing I remember is that Ducan was holding Konatsu bridal style and ordered me to just follow him.

That we were going to do something total crazy didn't get through to me, yet.

But now I was really sure that this all was totally crazy.

First ,I knew we somehow will be caught. Second, I had to stay because of that damn promise collar. If I was going to stay away two full days from Hyuuga that collar will explode, right?

Third ,what was that little thing with my brother?

I would know in time as it seems.

Just when we somehow managed to get out of that huge building. I don't know how and maybe I didn't want to know. Ducan had his ways of doing things. Ways no one wanted to know of.

Right there outside awaited us a tall boy, with red-brown, totally messy hair . Long strands fell from his neck onto his shoulders. He wore a black coat hiding his black shorts and his black jacket.

Cat ears twitched curious at the sight of us and a charming smile greeted us.

Behind him stood two Hawkziles ready for an escape.

"Nee-chan! Long time no see. Now what cute hostage did you bring us here?", he asked as we arrived at him and the Hawkziles and he looked at Konatsu.

"Talk later!", Ducan ordered and jumped on one of the Hawkziles, holding Konatsu with one arm tight.

"Yes Sir!", we saluted and got on the other Hawkzile.

Ducan looked at us. "At the second district we'll break up!", we started our Hawkziles and flew next to each other. My feeling said to me that we had to hurry. I was sure that the others noticed that Konatsu and I were missing.

Ducan continued: "Try to get to your grandfather. I have some business with someone, then I'll follow you."

We just nodded and then quietly flew through the 1st District.

I nibbled at my underlip. This was so freaking crazy!

If we really get through to the 2nd District safely, what I don't believe, then I would describe myself as officially insane.

I describe this whole situation insane. Really, what was I doing?

I'm throwing myself into deaths arms! When they - Hyuuga and Ayanami - catch me again I'm definitely dead.

But I couldn't do anything now.  
>I looked over to Ducan and Konatsu. Konatsu hadn't regained consciousness, yet.<p>

At a certain point we flew high up into the sky.

When I looked down I could see the whole 1st District. It was an amazing few.

"Hold on tight!", my brother dragged me out of my thoughts.

I wrapped my arms around his waist snuggling a bit onto his back.

"Time for some fun, huh?", I grinned.

"That's right!", Lauren agreed.

With that we flew through the sky in a unbelievable speed.

Wind whipped against us messing around with our hair.

Taking a look behind us I already saw some figures flying in our direction.

I gulped a bit. I didn't want anything happen to Lauren or Ducan.

"Onii-sama...we have to hurry. I think the hunt begins", I said to Lauren.

I could see a grin on his lips. "That's good. Then let's start a nice tag game", he said.

I never thought he could speed up more, but he actually did it.

Wrapping my arms more tight around his waist looking behind us.

It really looked like we could make it to the 2nd District safely.

It took us four hours until we got near to the 2nd District. My gaze wandered of to Ducan and Konatsu.

The younger blond was going to regain consciousness the third time now, but Ducan was ready to send him back to sleep again.

Slowly Konatsu opened his eyes and tried to sat up, bu Ducan held him on place and said something to him.

I couldn't understand what he said but it seemed like it wasn't anything nice and in the next second he send the poor Begleiter back to sleep.

The fourth time this day. Must be rouge, but it was necessary.

Suddenly Ducan neared his Hawkzile ours and handed Konatsu over to me.

"Take him with you to your grandfather. I don't need him for my business. At the worst he will disturb me", Ducan said, waved and flew down while entering the 2nd District.

We entered the 2nd District too and slowly flew down.

It took us some time until we reached our destination town.  
>I even could see the house we had to reach somehow.<p>

It was a inn which belonged to our rebellion.

I shrieked when I looked behind me.

Now ,of all times, soldiers are catching up with us!

And not only some soldiers. No, right between them was one certain soldier.

No I don't want to think about him now.

I sighed and pressed Konatsu close to me, while looking in front of me.

I think my misfortune was catching up with me as well. I didn't hope so.

Right before we could land a Zaiphon attack hit our Hawkzile.

But hey, my luck was with us again!

Just in time we landed at the backyard of the inn, jumped of the Hawkzile and ran into the house.

"Cassidy!Cassidy!Help us! We need to go to grandpa!", Lauren and I screamed while we stormed through a corridor into a kitchen.  
>No one was there and we ran to a door at the other wall.<br>Now we stood behind a bar and looked around.

Many people were drinking and eating together. They didn't notice us.

But two did. A young blond man in a dark blue coat and blue eyes and a boy with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes with a Fyuolong baby noticed us. In front of them stood a young woman with shoulder length red hair, wearing a black and white plain uniform.  
>A bit surprised she turned to us.<p>

"Laura! Lauren! What are you...What's with that poor boy? Come on!Come on! Into the kitchen with you! You two ,too!", she ordered dragging the man and the boy with her into the kitchen.

"O-oi! Calm down, Lady!", the blond shouted but was just pushed into a chair.

"Be quiet!", she shouted and everyone of us was silent.

"Good. Now first of all. What are you doing here, Laura? Together with that boy?", she then asked.

"Er...well...Ducan came to the Ho-Burg and yeah...he more or less forced me into a escape and because of this boy here was with me, when Ducan appeared he took him with us as hostage..i think", I explained sweet dropping.

I felt awkward and we also we had no time for more explanations. We had to go to Lauren's and my grandfather.

"But...Cassidy...you see. We have to hurry to grandpa. The Army is already here. I think they'll come in a few minutes", I said.

Like on cue we heard some screams and I heard a familiar voice shout: "Okay, anybody saw a girl and a boy with cat-ears together with a blond boy~? The girl and the blond wear Barsburg Imperial Armys uniforms~!"

"Okay, I got it. Here, take the key and please take those two with you. The Army is also trying to catch this boy, got it?", Cassidy asked while she gave Lauren a small, silver key.

"Go it. Thank you Cass", I said and followed Lauren back to the corridor, carrying Konatsu bridal style.

Behind me I could hear the footsteps of the other two.

"What are your names?", I asked them.

"My name is Frau and this little brat is called Teito. His little friends name is Mikage", the blond man said.

"My names Laura and that boy is my twin Lauren. Nice to meet you", I said.

I winced when I heard Cassidys angry scream. She was mad. And now my more or less master seems to get all her rage.

I couldn't resist and grin at that thought. That's what he more or less deserved.

Lauren stopped walking and I nearly bumped into him.

"Don't stop so suddenly", I hissed.

He said nothing and just put a curtain to the side. Behind it was just a wall. But in the middle of the wall we found a keyhole.

Lauren put the key into the keyhole and opened a secret passage.

"Now hurry", he said and went to the said letting us through first.

Hasting I went through the passage. I could feel how Konatsu began to awake again.

"Don't be mad at me Konatsu. I'll slap my boss twice. This all is too crazy", I whispered.

He just groaned something about me and Hyuuga and then dozed off a bit. I smiled at this and continued to walk.

At the end of the passage was a curtain. I put it to the side and walked into a really comfortable looking living room.

In it stood two red sofas, an old table in front of them. Bookshelves lined the walls. Next to one bookshelf stood an armchair. In it sat a man in the mid of his fifties, with shoulder length, black hair, cat-ears and a tail. In his hands he held a book.

Now he looked up at us.

"Ah~ Laura and Lauren. Long time no see. Oh, and some friends?", he asked at the and.

"Grandpa!", we just said, running over to him. While Lauren hugged him I laid Konatsu on one of the sofas and then hugged him also.  
>It was really a long time since the last time we saw him. Like half a year. The thing is, since he is so old, he can't do missions like Lauren and I do. The only thing he did was research.<p>

He fits perfectly in this job I think. He loved to read anyway.

"Now,now, seems like you're alright more or less. But it also seems like many things happened, huh, my dear Laura?", he asked and looked down at me.

"Uhm..Yeah...", I mumbled and let go of him.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I know you, so I think I already know half of what happened."

"That would be much like you", I grinned.

"So, who are your friends?", he asked and looked at Konatsu then at Frau and Teito.

"Well, they are not our friends. The little blond there is Konatsu. He is the Begleiter of Major Hyuuga. I think you know him. And the other two are Frau and Teito. Cassidy send them with us", I said.

"Ah I see", grandpa smiled at Frau and Teito.

"I have the feeling your in trouble like Laura. But don't worry, here you're safe. But that aside. My name is Jake Auron and I'm the grandfather of those twins. Nice to meet you two", he introduced himself.

"Nice to meat you, too", Frau and Teito said.

"Good. Sit down and make yourself at home. I pour us some tee and while that, Laura, tell me the whole story of what happened to you, okay?", Jake said, stood up and went to a lounge cabinet, where tea utensils stood.

We just nodded and the three guys sat down onto the free sofa while I sat myself next to Konatsu, setting his head onto my lap.  
>Taking a deep breath I began to tell him what happened a few days ago.<p>

How Hyuuga captured me and put a promise collar on me and I had to work for Hyuuga and everything else.  
>While I was talking Jake gave everyone of us, who wanted, some tea. Lauren and Frau didn't want some. When he looked inquiring at Konatsu I nodded smiling. I was sure he would drink some.<p>

Not mentioning the thing between Hyuuga and me I ended my story with the escape with Ducan.

"And then Lauren and I luckily landed here and I think Ducan should be here in a bit, too", I ended my story telling.

"I see. Didn't I tell you that someday misfortune will overcome you if your are too careless?", Jake asked.

I sweat dropped. Yeah, I remembered that sentence. When we saw us the last time he warned me.  
>But it was the same as with Ducan and Lauren, before I was captured.<p>

I didn't care much and just said that it was impossible to catch a girl like me.

Really arrogant, but that's the way I am when it comes to fighting and things.

But now not only me but Jake and Lauren, too, wanted to concentrate on something else.  
>Our gazes went over to Frau and Teito.<p>

"Well, you two. Do you want to tell us, what happened to you? If not it's okay as well", Jake said and smiled nicely at them.

They looked at each other then Frau began to talk: "Nah, you see. Two months ago he escaped from the Barsburg Imperial Army and...well...many things happened. He is my Bishop Apprentice and at the moment we are traveling around so that he gets his own opinion about this world as well as his memories he lost", he told us.

"That's how it is. Interesting. Especially that you found us. You have to know, we are all members of the Raggs-Rebellion. Maybe you've heard about us", Jake told them.

"Yes, I heard of you. Big troublemakers for the army they say", Frau smirked.

Big grins appeared on our lips. "That's how we are", I said.

Yeah, that really is how we are. We more or less like to make trouble for the army. It was fun. But.. I have to admit it is no fun to be captured.

But shit happens, right?

Sighing but smiling I carefully pet Konatsu. He was about to awake completely.

He slowly opened his eyes. Just a bit, but enough to see me.

He pressed his lips together seemingly not knowing what he should do or say.

Suddenly we heard screams and painful moans from above us.

"What's going on there?", Frau asked looking up.

"I think Ducan has arrived", I chuckled lightly imagining what he was doing over there.

I think he more or less was kicking the asses of those soldiers, especially Hyuugas together with Cassidy.

We looked at the curtain when we heard Cassidy screaming. Maybe she was in front of the door to the secret passage.

"What are you doing, Ducan? He wants Laura, surely his Begleiter and also two others who are with them now!"

"Don't worry! And down with you! Give me the cuffs, Cass!", said man ordered while we heard something or as it seems better some_one_ fell down the passage into the living room.

"Outch! That hurts!", an all to familiar black haired man groaned rubbing his head.

**All right~**

**now nearly a day passed by while I wrote this :D **

**shit happens xD oh yeah xD  
>well, I personally like this chapter *g* it's how I like it xD<strong>

**and yeah, the three new characters are them! Teito,Frau and Mikage/Burupya :D**

**and yes, we all should know who that freaking black haired man in the end is xD**

**well, to explain why I needed so long, my whole body hurts because of yesterday 0.0 working from midday until late evening under the hot summer sun is really hard (we had 30°Celsius, the hottest temperature we get here and for us it really is HOT 0.0)**

**well, next chapter will come a bit faster (: **

**I hope you could enjoy this chapter, leave a review if you want, until the next chapter *waves* **


	10. Devil and Angel in me

**Here I am again my dears :D the next chapter of Stop Running, today I don't want to talk too much so I only have to say: Thanks for your Reviews!Enjoy the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost**

* * *

><p><strong>07 Ghost – Stop Running<strong>

**Devil and Angel in me**

Eight pairs of eyes fell onto the newcomer. He looked up and grinned sweat dropping.

"And hop!", I heard Ducan and in the next moment he jumped through the curtain directly onto Hyuuga.

"Very well! Now I got you, _Major Hyuuga_", Ducan said.

Said man looked just up to him then looked around. His gaze fell onto Teito. "Hoh? You are here, too? Nice surprise! That makes many things easier", he grinned.

"It definitely won't!", Ducan and I said at the same time.

With that said Ducan took out a pair of handcuffs. He applied them at Hyuugas wrists and then stood up pulling Hyuuga on his hair up as well.

"Lau-tan, your boss isn't nice", he gritted his teeth.  
>I grinned. That was his own fault. Hadn't he made so much trouble for me Ducan would be a lot nicer.<p>

"That's because of your actions. He even would be nicer to Konatsu. But whatever. Say boss, what are you going to do with him?", I asked looking at him totally in question.

"What do you think? Since you have a promise collar on and he is – according to my information – your master, we have to keep him here. You know, the promise collar will explode when you don't see each other in 48 hours", he explained.

"And why did you have to take Konatsu with you?", I asked.

He just grinned mysteriously. A grin that was known by everyone of the rebellion. It means that he had his plans. Plans no one wants to know, that is.

"What's with you and Konatsu anyway?", Hyuuga asked now.

"He?", I looked down to Konatsu noticing that I kept stroking through his hair.

"Why didn't you say anything?", I laughed nervously.

Really why didn't he say anything, but also why did I continue?

Ah, yes, because he is cute. To me he looks like a teddy or something like that. I don't know why, but it was like that.

_Now that's something. In the past just Ducan. And now that Major and at the same time his Begleiter?_

That inner voice again...

No, it isn't like that. Konatsu is...more like a big brother to me, if you want to see it like this.

I couldn't hold back a sigh. This inner voice was annoying.

_Haha, I see. That's how it is? You sure? I mean, I can understand you. He really is a cutie that blond._

_Could you please stop that now?_

Now who was that? A second inner voice or what?

_That's right. You have two inner voices or let's say you have an angel and an devil inside you. I'm the voice of your angel in you. And I really can't take it any more. This freaking devil thinks she can do what she wants with you and then makes you totally unsure!_

_That's not true! _the voice of the seemingly devil chimed in.

More or less she is right. I had to admit.

_It's your nature to make her unsure. _The angel said.

_But yours, too. _The devil said.

_Not at all! _I don't think that this was true. I think this angel voice will make me unsure as well. Especially when she is going to argue with that devil all the time.

_Hey! That's not true! _I could hear the angel pout.

It is true. You both are just annoying and now shut up and leave me alone with all those problems I have.

_Yeah, you have a lot of problems. _The devil said.

I gritted my teeth. So freaking annoying! How can you shut down your inner voices? Does anyone know? If so, then please tell me!

"Er...Laura-chan. You didn't leave us or something like that?", Konatsu suddenly asked and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, no, no. I-i just thought a bit", I mumbled.

"I wonder about what. You were looking at him really musing. You have a crush on him ore what?", Frau asked.

"W-What?N-no-no, it's not like that...I-I don't...", I stuttered blushing like mad.

_Hahahaha, that blond is good! I like him! Hey, hey,you know what? _I heard my inner devil again.

No, what is it?

_Don't you think that blond is hot, too? _My devil asked.

No I don't think so! Now stop it!

_Just ignore her, Laura-chan. You have to bear up. _My inner angel said.

Yeah, and now shut up. Both of you. I groaned inwardly. Those two are really annoying.

"I definitely don't have a crush on him", I said with certainty.

My gaze wandered over to Hyuuga. No, I hadn't a crush on Konatsu. But well...

"It can't be...she-", I put my hand on Konatus mouth to stop him from talking.

"Kona-nii~ if you say anything I'm going to kill you, you know?", I said with a friendly voice but with a really evil smile.

"Ho~ let him talk Lau-tan~", Hyuuga thrilled.

"No, my life won't last long if he tells them and wouldn't that be sad?", I asked keeping the friendly voice with the evil smile.

"He has me", Konatsu mumbled through my hand.

I looked down at him.

"Oh yes, about that matter I have to ask you out, yet", my evil smile turned into a grin.

"Hm...yes, yes...if you say anything about _that_ , I will squeeze out everything about you both out of you", I said. Yes, to me that seems like a good plan. I think now he will be quiet.

I was right. He gulped and then kept quiet.

"All right guys. Stop talking. We have to go", Ducan said now.

"Where do we go?", I asked suspicious.

Ducan winked at me. "Home~", he just said and in the next second he knocked Hyuuga out and threw him over his shoulder.

Ducan looked at me expectantly. Sighing I smiled down at Konatsu. "Fifth time today. I pity you", I mumbled and knocked him out as well, stood up and threw him over my shoulder.

Then I looked at Frau and Teito. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Pipo playing with Mikage around Teito.

"Pipo! Come on!", I laughed.  
>The little dragon looked at me as he heard my voice. He jumped over to me nuzzling himself into my neck.<p>

"Okay, well, do you two have to go somewhere? Or do you want to come with us?We'll head to the 3rd District", I asked them.

"We have to go somewhere else, but thank you", Frau said and stood up with Teito as well.

"Alright. If you need any help, just ask us anytime", Ducan then said, smiling at them nicely.

They just nodded. Then we bid farewell to Jake.

Up at the inn Cassidy was cleaning up everything. The other soldiers, who were with Hyuuga laid in front of the inn. All in a heap.

"Good work, Cass!", Ducan shouted.

The red haired woman turned around and grinned at us.

"Thanks Master. All right, I think you're heading back home?", she asked while walking over to us.

"That's right. We have to hurry before those soldiers awake and want their Major back", Ducan said and looked at the soldiers outside.

"Yeah, I know. All right, take every Hawkzile you need. I think we have enough", Cassidy said.

Ducan just nodded an went with us to the backyard.

Taking three of five Hawkziles we flew in the direction of the 3rd District.

It took us the rest of the day to reach our hideout. It was already in the middle of the night when we landed. Yawning I more or less stumbled off from my Hawkzile and then tried to carry Konatsu. But I fell to the ground and winced at a certain pain.

"Ow, why dose it have to hurt now?", I mumbled.

Lauren chuckled and came over to me. "You're hurt? What happened?", he asked while taking Konatsu from me.

"Ah...well...Hyuuga and I were a bit careless and so I had to protect two children from Hyuuga and now I have a scratch at my waist. It's nothing", I explained.

Lauren raised an eyebrow and helped me up.

He carried Konatsu on his back and supported me a bit while we went into the hide out, a big cavern in a mountain.

When we entered a entrance hall we could see people run around. It was a dark place, but everywhere were set lights so we could see enough. Many doors directed to corridors. Some to corridors with only rooms for us rebels to live. Others with common rooms and kitchens and things like that and also two which lead to cells for hostages.

"Don't be surprised that we have grown. I took over the rebellion of the man you three caught a while ago", Ducan said to me as I blinked at the sight.

"I-i see. Seems like they were as much as we", I said.

"That's right", Ducan agreed. "Okay, is it okay if I make you guard them, Laura?", he then asked while nodding to Hyuuga and Konatsu. "I've prepared two chains with collars for them", he winked.

I just nodded. That was so typical of him, but in all the ten years I knew him now, I couldn't get used to that side of him.

It was a more or less sadistic side of him, that allowed him to do things no one ever thought about doing. He also could do things others couldn't. Like the escape. You remember how we managed to get out of there without a scratch?

That was only possible because of Ducan. I don't know anyone else who could have done that.

We went left to a door and entered a dark corridor. Only small lights were attached to the walls.

We stopped in front of a brown door and I opened it.

We entered a big, comfortable room. At the other side stood a bed. Left in the room stood a small, red couch and two bookshelves on each side of the couch. On the right stood a lonely desk full of papers and other work utensils.

"Get them on the bed. I'll take...care of the rest...yes", I said and looked at the two chains on the wall next to my bed.

"You don't like them?", Ducan asked innocently grinning like a child.

"No..it's okay", I just said.

Chuckling he laid Hyuuga on my bed next to Konatsu. Then he put the collars of the chains around both necks taking their weapons from them.

"Good, now rest a bit. I don't think they'll do anything to you since the chains work a bit like your promise collar. They won't use Zaiphon for a while. Good night~", Ducan waved and went out with Lauren.

Yawning I threw myself onto the couch cuddling a bit with Pipo.

This was a really long and hard day. I really needed some sleep.

Just after I thought about sleep I slowly dozed off.

_Slowly I wandered through a dark forest. When I looked up and through the leafy canopy I saw a bit of the sky. It had a pale green touch to it instead of anything blue. Clouds were missing and I even couldn't see a sun even if it looked like there was sunshine. _

_Following a small forest track through the forest I kept walking. _

_The only thing I heard were my own steps onto the ground. _

_It wasn't the first time I was here. I knew were I was. It was called my inner world. Or my dream wold if you want. I don't know how to call it. It was just how it looked like in me. _

_Too calm you say? _

_Don't worry. Look. It's really dark in this forest, but normally it would be a lot brighter in here. _

_That was before misfortune overcame me. _

_But that aside. I'm not often here._

_So why was I here today?_

_I ended up at a clearance. In the middle of it stood a really huge tree. He was a lot bigger then any other tree in this forest. _

_On him sat two figures. Who were they? I've never seen them before. _

_Walking closer to the tree I managed to make out two girls. They both had red-brown hear as long as mine. Dark-blue cat-like eyes fixed on me.  
>I looked curious at them. <em>

_One was taller then the other. The left one was small and cute. It wore a light blue dress, white little_ _wings were seen on her back and I could even see a halo above her head. _

_The taller girl wore dark red shorts and a black corsage. At her back a devilish tail was seen as well as blood-red dragon wings. _

"_Hi there my dear Laura~", the taller girl greeted me.  
>My eyes widened. That voice was the voice of my inner devil. <em>

"_You- you are my inner devil and angel?", I asked. _

"_That's right~", the devil thrilled and jumped of the tree and walked over to me. _

"_And do you know why we are here?", the little angel now asked also jumping from the tree and walking over to me. _

"_No..i don't", I slowly said. _

"_We awoke when misfortune began to hunt you down. We are worried about you and want you to find someone who can protect you. If you don't find one..." the angel said._

"_...There is a big possibility that at the latest you'll die at the end of this year", the devil continued. _

_I had the feeling my heart jumped for a second. My whole body froze. _

"_So I think you know what we mean by finding someone who can protect you, right?", the angel asked playfully. _

"_Find your love~ And hey, we already found the right one. I'm sure that Major can protect you just fine~", the devil thrilled cheerfully. _

"_But-" , I wanted to protest but they cut me off._

"_Don't say you don't like him! We know you better than everyone else, even better than you know yourself! You've fallen in love with him. END!", they shouted. _

_I winced a bit but gave in. "All right, all right. I got it. I got it. I fell in love with him, okay", I said and sighed. _

_They sighed in relieve. "Good, your next goal is to come together with him", the devil said. _

"_I think that isn't any problem since it's clear that you both more or less fell for each other", the angel said. _

_I just nodded. That wasn't something I wanted and I don't think it wasn't right to just use him to protect me. But those two won't listen to me anyway._

"_Okay, then do it. We count on you, because we really don't want you to die yet. You're too young my dear~", the devil thrilled, waved and then..._

I opened my eyes widely and before I could think about that dream I shrieked at the sight of dark-blue eyes which looked curious at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay~<strong>

**let's end this chapter :D**

**well, Laura and die? What do you think?  
>To be honest the story is nearing itself the end (: yeah there are maybe five chapters left (: but that's up to you.<br>What do you prefer? A _Happy End_ or what about a _sad but sweet end_?**

**If you want the sad but sweet end, I have ideas for it (: it really is sad but also sweet *o***

**but if you prefer a happy end I will think about a really happy one (; **

**If you want the sad but sweet end the story will be shorter then one with a happy end. I think :'D **

**I think it's clear what will happen,when it'll be a sad but sweet end (: **

**so think carefully about it and answer me honestly (: **

**until the next chapter *waves* **


	11. A Rebel Day With Me

**Hi guys (: thanks again for all your Reviews (: now I've decided to write both endings, an official Happy Ending(because I want myself a sequel :'D) and then the Sad but sweet ending (because I love it and some want the sad ending) but first,let's continue the story,the end hasn't arrived,yet :D so enjoy the next chapter (; **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost.**

* * *

><p><strong>07 Ghost – Stop Running<strong>

**A rebel day with me**

Laying my hand onto my neck I looked at Hyuuga. "Damn! Don't scare me like that!", I shouted at him.

Man, he really scared me. My heart had jumped a bit. How close he was! Ah, I think it was luck that I awoke. Maybe he would have done something to me I don't like.

"Good morning, Lau-tan~ I'm sorry~", Hyuuga thrilled.

"Don't do it again!", I warned him and hissed.

I could hear Konatsu sigh and looked around finding him on my bed.

"Don't be so loud. I've got the feeling my head explodes", he said.

"Oh. That's not good. But don't worry. When we go out for breakfast we can get you something for it", I suggested.

"That would be nice", he sighed.

"Why are you so nice to Kona-chan and not to me?",Hyuuga asked.

"Because he is more or less nice to me as well", I just said, stood up and walked over to a wall closet next to my bed. Taking off the uniform of the Barsburg Imperial Army and taking out my typical black clothes. Black shorts and a black shirt. I also took out black and white fingerless gloves and then put on my black boots.

"All right. Let's go. I'm starving", I groaned, walked over to the point where the chains were attached to the wall next to my bed and took the hooks which hold the chains onto the wall and attached them to my belt.

"Okay~ let's go~", I thrilled and grinned at Hyuuga and Konatsu. Their faces were really good. I liked them. It was a mixture of disbelieve and bafflement. A really funny expression.

I walked out of my room followed by those two soldiers.

In the corridor was already a lot of activity. Rebels walked out of their rooms and hasted out of the corridor to the entrance hall or deeper into the mountain.

I smiled at that sight. That's how I liked it. That's how I lived. It was a lot better then at the Ho-Burg with all those soldiers.

"Good Morning Laura!" someone shouted. I looked at the side and saw a familiar girl, with long blond hair, that fell down half of her back and hide her left eye. To her underlips were attached two piercings. At her left eyebrow was also a piercing. A turquoise colored eye looked at me happily.

She wore red shorts and a black cardigan. She was putting on the hood of said cardigan.

Then she jumped right into my arms.

"Ah, it was too long that I didn't see you!", she whined.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Calm down. As you can see I'm back", I laughed.

"But not alone", she groaned and frowned at Hyuuga and Konatsu.

"Yeah, I know", I sighed.

"Well, let me introduce you, okay?", I asked.

"Hmph, if it is necessary", Nami just hummed.

I sweat dropped. Seems like her day didn't start well. Normally she would be really...cheerfully even now. But let's put that aside. I have to introduce them since Nami is the girl that escaped them.

"Good, so Nami those are Major Hyuuga and his Begleiter Konatsu. Hyuuga, Konatsu, this is my best friend Nami. She is the one that managed to escape while you caught me", I introduced.

"Ah, you're that girl! Nice to meet you~", Hyuuga thrilled.

"I wish I've never seen you. I hope you didn't lay a finger on her", Nami growled.

"Oh~ he actually did more than that", I said grinning.

"What?", Nami send a death glare at Hyuuga.

"I thought your life will end if we tell them", Hyuuga looked at me in question.

"Oh, that doesn't count for Nami since she is my best friend. She won't kill me, but...", I just grinned at him.

"I think she is really mad at you Major Hyuuga", Konatsu whispered nervously.

Raising an eyebrow he looked at Nami.

We all could feel this deathly aura around her.

"Give me his chain", Nami growled.

Grinning like mad I took the hook of Hyuugas chain and gave it to her. "Have Fun~ Come on Konatsu. Let's see if we find something for you ", I said cheerfully and went with Konatsu away.

When we entered the entrance hall we could hear a painful scream.

"Will he survive?", Konatsu asked whispering.

"To be honest. I'm not sure about it. But as long as it is only Nami it's okay. If it was her older brother Nero he would be definitely not himself anymore", I said and lead him to a spacious dinning room.

My brother, Ducan and someone else were already sitting around a table eating.

"Morning you three. Ducan-sama, Nami is _guarding _Hyuuga for the moment. She has got some business with him", I reported and then sat next to Lauren with Konatsu.

"Good morning you two. I see. As long as it isn't Nero", he just said and continued to eat.

I nodded and smiled at Konatsu. "Eat as much as you want. It's enough for us all there", I said and began to eat myself.

While I prepared a cup of tea for Konatsu, I noticed that he looked a little unsure over to a young man with dark skin and messy white hair. Honey-yellow eyes pierced him literally.

"Ah, Hay Hey, don't be so rude!", I scolded him.

He just growled and continued to eat.

I smiled apologizing at Konatsu. "I'm sorry. He is really quiet and is known for his hatred against the Barsburg Empire", I said.

He weakly smiled back and then I gave him the cup of tea. "Here, for your headache", I said.

Nodding he thanked me and we began to eat.

Ducan and Lauren told me about things that happened in my absence.

It wasn't that much, more or less normal things that happened always.

So after a while we ate quietly.

When Ducan finished and went to leave he said to me, that I only should do my paperwork. If that's done I've got plenty of free time.

I just nodded to that and continued to eat.

Lauren, Konatsu and I were the last to finish break fast and went out as well.

Lauren said goodbye to us by saying he had to do a few jobs.

We looked after him until he went into another corridor and then went back towards my room.

In front of the door I could already hear painful moans and a still angry Nami.

Slowly I opened the door and went in with Konatsu.

"We are back~", I thrilled quietly.

"Lau-tan~ Kona-chan~, this girl is insane", Hyuuga moaned painfully.

Chuckling I sat myself next to him on the bed. "I know. But her brother is more insane then her. So be grateful that it was only her", I said.

"Okay", he just said.

"Well, I leave then. See ya. And don't lay a finger on her again!", Nami warned Hyuuga sending him another death glare.

"Yeah,yeah", he just mumbled.

Chuckling I looked at his bare upper part of his body. Everywhere were bites. Bites from snakes, as I knew Nami.

I gulped and grinned nervously when I saw bites, which I knew, were poisoned. They were Skullys bites. Skully was the only snake of Nami whose fangs had poison in them.

A bit worried I tipped with one finger on one bite on his neck.

"That one is poisoned,like some others on you. You see...with my fangs I can neutralize that...poison...would you like me to do so?", I asked looking to the side blushing a bit.  
>Actually the fangs of human-cats seem to have something like healing Zaiphon in them. I'm not so sure about it, but our fangs were famous for neutralizing poison.<p>

"That would be really nice of you, Lau-tan", Hyuuga said cheerfully again.

A bit smiling I nodded and sat myself onto him.

Then I bowed down to his neck and bit directly onto the bite of Skully.

"Ouch! Is it possible to do it more gentle?", Hyuuga winced.

"Sorry~ ah,well..it is..but it...wouldn't be good", I mumbled.

"Oh, com on~", he whined looking at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed and nodded. I couldn't resist that look.

So I continued to bite the poisoned bites , but this time more gentle.

Slowly I bit every single bite all over his neck and his upper body, getting from time to time small gasps from him.

After a while I straightened up a bit and searched for some I overlooked. I found only one. Right next to his lips.

A bad point in all ways. I sighed bowed down again and carefully bit at that bite as well.

When I lifted my head again Hyuuga suddenly held my head with both hands and pressed his lips against mine.

I could only look at him surprised and shocked. As he let go of my head and leaned back he whispered cheerfully: "Thank you Lau-tan~"

Blushing like mad I only jumped off him walking to my desk and started to work on the papers which laid on the desk,ready for work.

That was only a kiss. Yeah, only a small thank-you-kiss. Right?

Taking a deep breath I tried to concentrate on the paperwork. The annoying paperwork. I sighed.

Life sometimes really sucks.

We all were quiet while I was working. Konatsu was sitting on the couch nearly dozing off. Hyuuga laid on my bed licking lollipops.

I continued my work until the late evening and went to bed not minding to cuddle a bit with Hyuuga and Konatsu.

Quietly I went forth with that kind of daily routine. Starting with break fast, then talk to some others and then doing paperwork until the evening.

Sometimes I asked Ducan if I could get any missions, but he said that my only mission in the moment was to guard Hyuuga and Konatsu. I sighed at that and went back to my room continuing the daily routine.

One week passed by and nothing changed, yet. Until now everything was as always.

Emphasis is on until now.

It was a really busy day in the hideout of the Raggs-Rebellion.

Many rebels were going on missions. Higher ups had to do many paperwork, visits and had their hands full with everything.

But one wasn't like that. One hadn't to do anything. Just one thing. Guarding two damn hostages.

Sighing I stood at a wall in the entrance hall. On each side of me stood Hyuuga and Konatsu watching the activity in front of us.

"Why are they so excited?", Hyuuga asked.

"Because your damn comrades have made a move no one expected", I growled crossing my arms in thoughts.

Yeah, yesterday a message arrived Ducan.

Some rebels were captured by the Barsburg Imperial Army and were forced into the Military Academy, since most of them were in the age of mine.

No one of us had thought that they would be captured. Especially the thing with the Military Academy.

I nibbled at my underlip, frowning.

A girl stopped by. She seemed really exhausted. Seems like she just came back of a mission. In her hair I could see blood, as well as on her clothes.

"Hah...Laura..hah...they...they captured Lauren!", she reported.

"WHAT?", slamming my hand onto the wall behind me I looked at her in disbelieve.  
>Lauren captured? My dear twin brother was captured by the Barsburg Imperial Army?<p>

Lauren Jack Auron, the fastest human-cat in this world. The most sophisticated second boss of the Raggs-Rebellion?

"You mean Lauren...Lauren Jack Auron?", I asked, breathing deeply.

"Y-Yes", she stuttered, looking at me in fear.

"Damn it!", I hissed.

"Did anyone report Ducan already?", I asked.

The girl shook hear head.  
>"All right, thanks for reporting to me. Go and rest", I ordered and then hasted in the direction of Ducans office.<p>

Slamming open his door I walked in. He was sitting on his desk right in front of the door, working on papers.

His office was small. Everywhere were Bookshelves full with books, papers and more.

He lifted his head looking at me in surprise. "What is it?", he asked calmly.

"They Captured Lauren!", I shouted.

His eyes widened. "They did?", he asked.

I nodded and gave him a frown.

This was definitely not good. All in all, when we counted right, the Barsburg Imperial Army had now fifteen of our rebels in hands.

Sinking into thoughts Ducan stood up walking around his desk and mumbling some things about what happened and what he should do now.

Suddenly his eyes sparkled for a moment, then he looked at me.

"They can capture one of us, but not fifteen", he growled and just that was enough to let me know what he intended to do. It was nothing good. I knew for sure. But could I possibly hold him back? I don't believe so.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter is finished so late, but yesterday I wasn't really productive and today school started again, for me... I'm already near my limits-.- <strong>

**So,it seems like I'll end this story a bit faster then we all expected. That's because I want to finish it this week, because starting Saturday a stressful time starts for me. First two days open house at the fire brigade, I have to be there since I'm in the youth fire brigade. And then Sunday evening I'll go to Italy with my class, it'll be our farewell journey. Until next weeks Friday we will be there and then next weeks Saturday my uncle and aunt have birthday v.v **

**but when I'm in Italy I'll try to write the plot for the sequel for this story (: I have some ideas but they are no good yet (; I need more for it (: **

**so I'm really sorry that I have to upload late starting today ._. when I have school I really don't have much time to write or I don't want to write because school likes to take all my energy ._. but I'll give my best every week at least a chapter or two to post (: **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter (:  
>leave a review if you want (:<br>until the next chapter (: *waves* **


	12. Not him but me

**Hi guys~ it's me again **

**Soo~ this will be the next to last chapter ._. it'll be dramatic in the end,just to warn you!(O_O) :D because i like dramas like that,wuahahaha :D **

**and I really hope on Friday I can post both the Happy End as well as the Sad End, I think I can, since both are more or less short (; **

**well, but first this chapter, it doesn't end, yet ;D and after this story, there will be another Story, it'll probably called 'Stop Running:Hell awaits you only' huuu~ O-O it's scary,oh yes ;D **

**thanks to the Manga and some speculations I got an...evil idea wuahahha :D *evil smirk* **

**but whatever!I don't want to spoil you too much so here you go with the 12th chapter of 'Stop Running'! Enjoy!;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost.**

* * *

><p><strong>07 ghost – Stop Running<strong>

**Not him but me**

Three days had past since Lauren and some others were captured by the Barsburg Imperial Army.

Ducan locked himself in his office working all day.

The others were as active as three days before.

And as always I had to guard Hyuuga and Konatsu.

Right now we three were taking a nice bath in a hot spring deep in the mountain.

It was nice to relax a bit. And I mean, hey, I have a really good sight around me. Seeing Hyuuga and Konatsu in just a towel wasn't bad at all.

Okay, I should stop thinking like that.

_Aw~ why? You're right! That isn't a bad sight at all~ _

I heard my devil voice. But I ignored her. Today I really didn't want to fight with her.

It was just too relaxing. Sighing a bit relieved about the situation I was in I closed my eyes.

"You really like this, don't you?", Hyuuga asked cheerfully.

I just nodded. This really was good, after those stressful days.

I could hear Hyuuga whispered something to Konatsu, but couldn't understand what and more or less ignored it.

This seemed to be a mistake.

When they were quiet again they leaned against my shoulders playing with some strands of my hair.

I grinned a bit when I felt uneasiness on the right of me. But on my left side I could feel satisfaction.

Sighing quietly I let them do as they want. I really didn't want to fight in the moment. Just relaxing. Nothing else.

Nothing more happened after that and after half an hour we finished our bath.

Ready we went back in the direction of my room.

A bit suspicious I looked around. It was really quiet everywhere. I couldn't hear voices even no hurrying steps.

There was definitely something wrong.

Fast but quietly I hasted through the corridor where the rooms were, telling Hyuuga and Konatsu to be quiet.

On my shoulder, Pipo trembled. It seems like he felt really uneasy. He could feel that something was wrong, just like me.

Looking around and listening if I could hear anything I kept walking.  
>Nothing. No one was here.<p>

How come? Did anything happen?

I should find out when we arrived at the entrance hall.

Gasping for air I looked around. Everywhere laid rebels. Badly hurt or even dead.

In the middle of the entrance hall I could see Ducan and some others like Nami and Nero.

They were also hurt, but not as bad as the others.

Namis four snakes fizzled painfully right next to her.

Even they were hurt.

I looked at the entrance and saw soldiers of the Barsburg Imperial Army. In front of them stood Ayanami.

I gulped. They found us. That was bad. It was totally bad. What would happen now? Was it going to end for us all?

Somehow I found my voice and shouted: "Ducan!" Running over to him while extending my claws.

Ducan looked quickly at me then back at Ayanami.

"You have time to give up, yet. So?", Ayanami looked at Ducan.

"Never", he hissed.

With that a fight started.

I don't know how, but suddenly Hyuuga and Konatsu were freed from their collars and had back their swords.

Turning around quickly I readied myself to attack them. Konatsu charged me his sword going from up down to my shoulder.

I blocked it with my claws and threw it back, jumping and kicking Konatsu in his stomach.

He stumbled back, but quickly got back to fighting stance.

While that, Hyuuga fired a Zaiphon attack at me.

As quick as possible I build up a shield with my Zaiphon. It wasn't strong enough and I was thrown back a bit.

Jumping up again I growled letting appear Zaiphon around each claw of mine.

Firing them I stormed over to them.  
>Before I could attack them from downwards two swords were held onto my neck.<p>

Holding my head bit up I hissed angrily.

A quiet fizzing made me smirk. Help was coming for me.

I looked in Hyuugas eyes or let's say at his glasses, since they hid his eyes.

"I think there is coming a friend of ours", I whispered spiteful.

Right after I said that Hyuuga grimaced painfully. "Ow!No, not you again!", he winced.

Two black snakes were only fizzing spiteful.

Now I jumped back from the swords twitching my ears thoughtful.

Behind me I could hear how Ducan was crossing his sword with Ayanamis.

A few seconds passed and then I turned around.

Ducan had cried out painfully and also Ayanami had hummed a bit painful – here a big thanks to my cat-ears.

Ducan was injured on his sword arm. From his upper arm to his elbow. Blood dripped to the ground.

I looked at Ayanami. Ducan gave him a wound at his waist. Like the one Hyuuga gave me.

Said Major was now standing in front of Ayanami grinning at Ducan.

"Let me take care of him, Aya-tan", he said. His boss took a step back smirking a bit.

I frowned. Whatever he was going to do, I couldn't let him do it. Readying myself for a sprint in front of Ducan I tensed every muscle of myself.

Counting I waited. Everything seemed to stand still. No one moved. No one said something. No one even breathed.

One...

Everything was still.

Two...

The air was becoming really tense.

Three...

Ducan moved his head just inches and that seemed to be a command for us all to breath again and Hyuuga charged towards him. At the same time I sped over to Ducan.

It seems like everything was going in slow motion as I threw myself in front of Ducan and Hyuugas sword hit directly my chest.

I could see his widening, dark blue eyes above his glasses and smiled a bit sadly.

He was over me as I whispered: "You know what Hyuuga?" My voice fainted for a second and I nearly fainted myself, but I put myself together to get out the last words that were in my mind, that I wanted to say right now.

"I...love...you...", I whispered with a weak voice. Then everything around me slowly turned black until I couldn't see anything anymore and darkness embraced me.

* * *

><p><strong>The End~<strong>

**Oh stop no :D there is one Chapter left :D okay, I should stop joking around it's a serious matter here (; **

**I know it's really short and I'm sorry for this, but I really want to finihs this story befor that stressful week begins on Saturday ._.**

**therefore I'm sure I can upload both, the 'Happy End' as well as the 'Sad but sweet End' Tomorrow :3 I'll try my best to make them fucking good! xDD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3**

**leave a review if you want ,until the next and last chapter!*waves* **

**PS: I'm sorry for every mistake in here, I didn't proofread it so that you get this chapter as fast as possible (; **


	13. Happy me

**Hello guys (:  
>now here we are at the last chapter (: Thank you very much for all your Reviews (: <strong>

**And thanks for everything else. I'm really glad that this story is liked so much :3**

**And I'm glad that I can say, after all this years I'm writing Stories now:  
>This is the last chapter (: I wrote Many One Shots and all, but never finished a longer Story, if it's a Fan fiction or something new from me. I never finished a story before (: So I'm really proud that I finished this story and it is because of you (: only because you liked the story and I really wanted to write more only for you, I could finish this. Really, thank you (:<strong>

**And now enjoy the official Happy End of this Story, after this you'll get the Sad End.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost.**

* * *

><p><strong>07 Ghost – Stop Running<strong>

**Happy Me**

It felt like eternity when I felt like floating through darkness.

Then Suddenly I could hear whisperings. They turned into exciting speaking and then I could feel a warm and comfortable bed under me.

Was it possible? Was it really possible that I didn't die? But didn't Hyuugas sword hit me right into the chest? He couldn't miss my heart, could he?

Well, maybe it was my last dream before I died for real.

"Hey, come on. Open your eyes Laura. We know that you're awake", I could hear Ducans gentle voice. I even could imagine him smiling.

Slowly I opened my eyes. First I only saw three men then I recognized them as Ducan, Lauren and Hyuuga.

"Ah, she opened her eyes", Hyuuga said cheerfully.

Smiling I sighed. "It's no dream, is it?", I asked and looked at Ducan.

"Not at all. It seems like your luck came back", he answered.

"I see", I mumbled. I took a look around and noticed that Ducan and Lauren wore the Barsburg Imperial Armys uniform.

"Why...Why are you...", Ducan interrupted me shaking his head while smiling sadly.

I tried to sit up but winced at a unbearable pain at my chest and laid back again.

"Don't move to much, Lau-tan. You barely escaped death. I managed to hit you above your heart instead of directly your heart", Hyuuga explained.

"Lucky me", I noticed sarcastic.

"We were really worried. It really looked like it was your end. But it seems like you're to stubborn to die yet", Ducan chuckled lightly.

Taking my hand Hyuuga grinned at me like he wanted to say something.

But Lauren cleared his throat. "Ne, Nee-chan. Ducan and I found a book about human-cats. When your fully recovered we read it together, okay?", he asked and smiled at me as charming as always.

With a bright smile I nodded and then watched him leave together with Ducan.

Now I was alone with Hyuuga.  
>I looked at him my smile fading.<p>

_I didn't though he would kill you. But he actually did and now I'm alone because that bitchy angel gave her life away for yours._

My inner devil spoke up. I could hear sadness in her voice.

Why did she do that? And especially how?

_She's an angel. That should be enough to let you know. Your cute side died to rescue all the other sides of you. _

My cute side you say? Does that mean I can't play being cute anymore?

_More or less yes. But don't worry. Characteristics are locked into our hearts. She won't vanish for ever... I hope._

I'm sure she didn't. Maybe she'll come back someday. Who knows.

_Yeah who knows. I think I should stop thinking about it. Since she only was you as a cute little girl. _

I could hear her grin again and couldn't resist as to smile gladly.

Yeah, that's right.

_Good then concentrate on your lover. I think he wants to say something. _

Hey!  
>A bit blushing I went back to reality. He really seemed like he wanted to tell me something.<p>

His grin became a gentle and honest but also a bit sad smile.

"Laura~", he whispered. Is it possible that this was the first time he called me Laura instead of Lau-tan?

I could hear my inner devil chuckle and say something about that this really was something and I think you can imagine what else.

"I'm sorry...I nearly killed you...", he apologized. I blinked at him as he lowered his gaze seemingly feeling remorse.

Smiling sadly I laid a hand onto one of his cheeks. "It's okay. We both only did our jobs", I whispered.

He shook his head desperately. Worried I frowned.

"No...", he whispered.

I sighed a bit. "This isn't like you Hyuuga. I don't like you being like that. It wasn't your fault", I said.

He looked over his glasses and locked his eyes with mine.

"It's not right to nearly kill the one you like", he said.

"But you had no other choice. In that moment we were enemies. No more and no less. So find back to yourself. This isn't like you are. This isn't the way I like you", I whispered at the end.

A small grin appeared on his lips. Slowly he neared his face mine and then his lips gently touched mine at first. And then he kissed me passionate.

As passionate as him I kissed back enjoying this little moment.

Grinning like always he parted from me his face remaining just a few inches above mine.

"You know, Lau-tan? I. Love. You. Too ~", he thrilled quietly.  
>My whole face turned red like a tomato, but it didn't matter. I just gave him my sweetest smile I had, giving him a quick kiss onto his nose.<p>

Not thinking about what will happen next we just sat there smiling or grinning at each other, holding each others hand happy about being together...

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god :D it's really finished! I finished this story *_*<br>I can't believe it :D  
>the next thing to do is only writing the sad end for those who want to read it and then I take a break (; next week, while I'm in Italy I'll think out everything for the sequel ;D <strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed this last chapter as well as the other chapters. It was really fun to write this story and I'm so glad that some of you liked it (:  
>I hope you will like the sequel as well (:<br>Leave a review if you want and until the Sad End ;D **

**And for those who don't read the sad end  
>Bye Bye! Until the Sequel of 'Stop Running' called 'Stop Running: Hell awaits you only' *waves* <strong>


	14. Sad Me

**Hi guys**

**All right, here is the Sad End for those who want it :3 It is even shorter then the happy end, I know. But whatever.**

**I hope you enjoyed the Story and you'll enjoy this Sad but Sweet Ending (:  
>Bye~ Bye~ *waves* <strong>

**Disclaimer:I don't own 07 Ghost.**

* * *

><p><strong>07 Ghost – Stop Running<strong>

**Sad Me**

The sun was shining brightly above the 3rd District. Twitching my ears in curiosity I looked around.

So many humans were here talking, walking, buying and more.

And it was loud and I could smell so many things.

There was a shudder beneath me as my owner suddenly began to run.

You have to know. I am a one year old cat. My owner, Ducan, took me in when I lost my mother.

He was really good to me and called me by the name Laura.

I liked that name as much as Ducan.

He was really nice, but sometimes he was really busy and stressed.

Just like now. I was sitting on his right shoulder, like always and he was running away from soldiers from the Barsburg Imperial Army. They wanted to catch him. I wasn't sure why since I was only a pet cat . I didn't understand all those conflicts of humans. They had a really complicated life, hadn't they?

Sniffing in the air I could smell something familiar. But I've never smelled that smell before. What was it? I sniffed again. It smelled like a human. As Ducan ran we suddenly stood in front of him.

"Shit", I could hear Ducan hiss.

It was a soldier, grinning widely at us.  
>I sniffed another time. I knew his smell. But why?<p>

Curious I jumped off from Ducans shoulder and went over to that soldier sniffing at him.

Hmm~ I liked his smell. And I knew it really good and also his presence made me comfortable.

I rubbed my head against his leg purring happily. Maybe I knew him from a past life.

"Since when do you have a cat?", he asked Ducan.

"Since you killed a certain person", he answered. I looked at him and saw him grin a bit.

I looked up at the soldier. He seemed surprised.

"You mean this cat..."

"This cat is her reincarnation. Every human-cat will be reincarnated as a cat", Ducan told him.

The soldier knelt down to me and tickled my cat-ears. Somewhere I knew this way of tickling.

It seemed like I really knew him. If I understood right what they were saying.

"Seems like she remembers you from her past life", Ducan noticed.

"Yeah~", Hyuuga agreed.

"Right, then how about taking care of her? I mean she loved you, didn't she? And you like her too, don't you?", Ducan asked.

Then he suddenly waved and jumped onto a roof vanishing.

"That guy...now I don't have any other choice. But well~ it's okay with us, isn't it, Lau-tan~?", the soldier asked grinning at me and putting me up onto his arms.

"If you don't remember, my name is Hyuuga~ I hope we get along better then in your past life~", he said cheerfully and then wandered off with me, while I snuggled myself onto him.

**~Fin~**


End file.
